Love Isn't Blind
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Shaggy's life was drastically changed when a mystery gone wrong cost him his sight. As if that wasn't bad enough he struggles with his newly discovered werewolf instincts on a daily basis. His only solace, his only friend is one Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula,
1. Chapter 1

"LIKE, WHY CAN'T I GO? I SIGNED UP FOR IT LAST YEAR. SUGIE AND I BOTH,"

"Things were different then,"

"How?"

"You weren't blind then,"

Shaggy stiffened at the harsh reminder. He didn't need to be told at least once a month. One mystery gone wrong had cost Shaggy his sight due to some unseen magic. Not that his mother knew that. Ever since that fatal accident six months ago. Now, now, Shaggy's parents treated him like he was helpless and he wasn't he was perfectly able of taking care of himself he just needed some extra guidance.

"Mom, Scooby and I will be there for him. Plus the headmistress said that'd she would make sure Shaggy has everything he'll need,"

"Just let the boy go, Stacy," Sam declared before Stacy could protest.

"But, but,"

"No, Shaggy needs this,"

"What he needs is a school for the blind,"

"STACY please just let him do this,"

"Why?"

"Because I'd feel better going there than some far off school, Mom," Shaggy curtly informed his mother.

"We moved From Crystal Cove for a reason, Stacy,"

"Fine"

…...

* * *

Shaggy's first day at Monster High was eventful, to say the least. Even though he couldn't see he could feel the several pairs of eyes on him. However, he had his sister and Scooby to help him. They made sure Shaggy was well looked after. That was until free period. The three got separated thanks to a certain group of werecats. Toralei grabbed Shaggy by the shoulders and spun him around and around.

"That's enough, Toralei!"

Shaggy was released and fell to the floor. He had no way of telling what direction he was now facing. His sister had been taking him to the music classroom but now he couldn't tell where he was.

"What's it to you Freak?"

"You're being cruel,"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This,"

Shaggy heard what sounded like a blast before he was helped to his feet by his sister and Scooby who ushered him away.

* * *

…...

Christina could not stand Toralei and her idea of 'fun'. Mostly because this was how Christina's secret had been exposed to the entire student body via the Ghostly Gossip. Toralei had shredded Christina's jacket before pushing her into the deep end of the pool which went on forever and ever and ever. If it hadn't been for the quick reactions of Gil and Lagoona Christina would be a goner. Alas, with her secret exposed the bullying had increased thanks to the snobby, uptight purebred vampires who saw Christina as a thing rather than a being.

They even had the audacity to demand that she be written out of vampire records.

She had adapted well enough. Sticking close to her true friends and avoiding the haters but there were days when she wanted to snap. To lash out. Today had been one of those days for Christina. So, when she had seen the terrible trio she had lost her cool blasting Toralei and company all the way to the next state. She really did not care.

Christina saw the same boy later in art class. He seemed sad and Christina could only begin to imagine what he must have been going through. The teacher was no help as she had no earthly idea of how to cope with having a blind student. The nerve of some people! It made Christina's blood boil.

She wished she could help.

…...

* * *

Scooby, Sugie and, Shaggy had all come to the agreement of not telling Stacey about the trio of werecats or the few teachers who didn't know how to handle having Shaggy in class. Because if Stacey knew she would ax the whole thing and send Shaggy 'someplace better'. In truth, despite the few rough spots Shaggy liked Monster High and wanted to go back. Especially because of what had happened at his old school. Shaggy couldn't help it. it just happened when he got angry. Really, really angry

Shaggy retreated to his room with Scooby close by as always. Sugie hung back. She had to get dinner started. Stacey would take over when she got home but for now, Sugie would handle dinner.

Shaggy took a seat om his bed. He ran his hands over the covers recalling their bright green color it was difficult having to adapt to living without his eyesight. He found that he relied on his other senses more so now than ever. Sitting there he could hear as Scooby moved around the room. He heard the TV come on and knew Scooby must have found something for them to watch. Not that Scooby ever used that word to describe it. Ah, yes, his entire family walked on eggshells around him. Afraid that words that referred to sight would upset him but Shaggy didn't mind those words. They were just a part of normal everyday life.

Soon, he and Scooby were enjoying a movie and for that moment Shaggy felt normal again.

…...

* * *

Christina returned home before Draculaura who was at the mall with the others.

"You're such an introvert," Draculaura had scoffed when Christina had declined the invitation to join them.

She supposed her cousin was right. Christina liked the peace and quiet and solitude. Besides, if she wanted company, Molly was a phone call away. Christina sat down at her desk and hung her head. She was tired out. Bullies, tests, crazy psychos. How was one to handle these things day in and day out? Christina would have loved to know.

Christina found herself wondering about the new kids. The boy and his sister. They had seemed a little nervous and at the same time happy.

Christina wondered.

…...

* * *

Nearly a week later. Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby had adapted well to Monster High. They liked it here save for Toralei and her friends who liked to mess with them at every single chance.

Shaggy and Sugie had started going their separate ways during the free period. Mostly because Shaggy felt that his sister deserved her free time and didn't need to be looking over his shoulder all day long. So, Shaggy and Scooby went out on their own just wandering the quiet mostly empty hallways.

Shaggy stopped which caught Scooby off guard.

"Scoob, Do you hear that?"

Scooby cocked his head and listened. Gentle piano music floated through the hall accompanied by faint singing.

"Music room," Scooby declared.

"Like, let's go then," Shaggy replied.

They walked to the music room in order to better hear the music and find out who was playing it. Over the past few days, no one had spoken to them very much. Probably scared of being insensitive and hurtful. Shaggy wanted to make friends really badly. Maybe, maybe this was his chance. When Scooby stopped he knew they had reached the music room. Shaggy stood still and listened to the music that seemed to wrap around him.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow.  
Why, oh, why can't I?"_

When the music stopped Shaggy couldn't help but applaud.

"Oh, I thought I was alone," the stranger cried and Shaggy found that he knew that voice. It belonged to the same person who saved them from Toralei their first day there.

"Like, I'm sorry I startled you. I was just following the music. Like, you have a wonderful voice,"

"Th-thank you but I can't really sing,"

"Trust me, as a person who relies on his hearing more than anything else I'm like, an excellent judge,"

"Well, thank you,"

"May I join you?"

"Sure thing, I'm Christina by the way,"'

"My name's Shaggy,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, Christina and thank you for helping us out the other day," Shaggy said as he joined Christina at the piano bench.

"You're most certainly welcome. I just get so mad when they mess with people,"

"Like, I know I shouldn't be asking but why did she call you a freak?"

He heard Christina sigh.

"Because I'm a hybrid. I'm half fairy and half vampire,"

Shaggy was intrigued and was all ears as Christina explained herself. Never had one like her existed. Never had one like her been heard of before. That is why she tried to hide. Tried to be normal but her charade came to an abrupt halt when Toralei had so cruelly shredded her jacket exposing what she really was to the entire school. The video went viral spreading across the web like a wildfire. Hateful comments, death threats, scorn and hatred directed at her. All for what she was. All about how disgraceful and freakish she was. It was so bad last year that her uncle had sent her back to Miss Grimwood's to study with the headmistress and finish her schooling away from the mean spirited people who thought she wasn't fit to bear the family name.

"I considered staying there, you know but my cousin Sibella convinced me to return with my head held high 'show them that you deserve the family name. Show them what it really means to be a Dracula she told me so I did but that doesn't stop the purebred elite from messing with me. It's really a waste of time really. I mean, I'm not trying to join the vampire court like them,"

"Like, What do you want to do after high school?" Shaggy couldn't help but ask.

"Teach, I think," Christina sighed, "What about you?"

"Well, I wanted to be a chef but my mother won't hear of it. Like, she'd have a heart attack,"

"She does realize that there are blind chefs in the world right? Then realizing what she said Christina apologized, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for,"

"Like, don't worry about it. I don't get offended easily and if we're going to be friends then I'd like you to speak your mind. We like, can be friends, right?"

"Yes, we most certainly can,"

"Do you think you can sing another song?"

"Yes, what would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me,"

"_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
Believe in your dreams  
Come what may_

_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
And so little time in a day_

_We all pretend  
The rainbow has an end  
And you'll be there my friend, someday_

_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
Tomorrow is not far away_

_We all pretend  
The rainbow has an end  
And you'll be there my friend, someday_

_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
Tomorrow is not far away"_

Shaggy found that he lost himself in the music and Christina's gentle singing voice. It swept him far away to another world where he wasn't looked down upon_. _When the song ended and he was dropped back into reality he found himself asking:

"Can you like, teach me to play?"

"I guess I could try to," Christina responded after some thought.

…...

* * *

When Shaggy came home that day, Stacy noticed a remarkable difference in the way he carried himself. He seemed more confident, less afraid to make a mistake. Maybe that school as odd as it was, was actually helping her son regain what he had lost all those months ago. When Sugie came through the door Stacy questioned her.

"He made a friend today," was Sugie's simple answer.

"Are you sure? We don't want a repeat-"

"Gee, Mom, get a grip. Shaggy can handle himself,"

Of course, Sugie did understand her mother's cause for concern and her desire to protect her "baby boy" but her mother tended to go into Mama Bear mode more often than she needed to.

Sugie just hoped her mother wouldn't completely lose her marbles when she found out Shaggy had made friends with a GIRL.

Stacey ambushed her son as he was devouring his after-school snack. She demanded answers. Lots of answers.

"You made a friend?"

"Yes,"

"What are they or did you ask?"

"Like, why does it matter?"

"I'm curious,"

"She's a hybrid Mom,"

"You made friends with a girl?"

"Yes,"

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen,"

"How did you meet her?"

"I heard her singing,"

"She isn't a siren is she?"

"No, **Mother,**"

Everyone knew that when Shaggy referred to Stacey as Mother instead of Mom he was getting annoyed and agitated which also meant it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. However, in her crusade for answers, Stacey overlooked this. She pressed on and eventually it happened. Shaggy stood from the table trying to cool down but his mother was relentless. Her voice faded only to come back clearer and louder a split second later. Stacey's questions came to a halt as she watched the fur overtake her son's body. It happened slowly as his nails sharpened into claws and his eyes burned red

"Shaggy, Honey, take a deep breath," Stacey said desperately.

When her plea fell on deaf ears Stacey turned and ran even though her son wasn't a mindless monster like movies would have one believe. Shaggy slumped in his seat. He still couldn't see but it wasn't too hard to imagine his mother's look of sheer horror. His mother had never understood.

"My child is cursed," she had exclaimed the first time this had happened.

That statement still felt like a knife to the heart when Shaggy thought about it. Shaggy did the only thing he knew how to do when this happened.

Run.

He let his hearing guide him as he ran. Faster and faster through the 'cluster' of trees near his house, he had run through here often enough to know that this "cluster" as his mother liked to call it was really a forest. A forest dense enough to hide him. He ran until he ran out of breath and then he sat down in the dirt. Turning his face up to the sky to feel what little sunlight trickled through the trees. He relaxed letting the sounds of the world around him soothe him. A few deep breaths later Shaggy returned to his human form but he wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. He knew his mother was probably panicking thinking that her "Defenseless Baby Boy" had hurt himself but Shaggy knew these woods too well. He knew every animal and every tree and he could find his way home using his much-improved sense of smell to guide him.

Speaking of smells he smelt something out of place but was it really out of place? He smelt paint and roses.

"Christina is that you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You smell like paint,"

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Christina inquired as she joined him.

"Yes, like, how did-"

"Clawdeen and her family are the only ones with noses strong enough to smell the paint despite the many, many long showers I take to get rid of it. Clawdeen says it's pretty much part of me,"

"Like, since you discovered my secret why don't you like, tell me one of yours?" Shaggy prompted.

"Okay, I have a birthmark no one outside the family knows about,"

"What's it look like?"

"It's a dragon,"

"Like just a dragon?"

"Yeah, it's kinda curled in a circle. Looks like it's breathing fire. Wanna see?"

"Yes?" Shaggy answered, unsure of what Christina had in mind.

"Give me your hand,"

He extended his hand to her pondering how exactly he would be able to see Christina's birthmark. She took his hand gently, bring it to rest where her birthmark was. Slowly she traced every curve, every ridge until he had a clear picture in his mind. When she finished and released his hand he slowly intertwined his fingers with her own.

"Your hands are warm," Shaggy explained.

"Odd, I'm always cold," Christina laughed.

Shaggy liked her laugh. It was warm and reminded him of a bell.

"So, why are you out here?" he asked.

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first,"

"I was drawing. You?"

"Like, Mom made me angry and she like, was asking too many questions. I got mad and I-"

"Transformed?"'

"Yeah,"

"What was she asking about?"

"You,"

"Me?"

"Like, she's just really overprotective."

Shaggy had an idea.

"Come meet her. Like, come meet Mom and Dad then Mom won't be so worried,"

"Okay,"

…...

Stacy was freaking out. Her baby boy was wandering the woods and she didn't how to find him! What if he got hurt? What if he fell? What if-

The door opened and there Shaggy stood completely unscathed. There was a stranger with him. Judging by the way Sugie smiled this was Shaggy's new friend. She looked...odd. Nevertheless, Stacey rushed right past her and dragged Shaggy into the house. forcing him to take a seat on the couch while she checked for injuries.

"Mom, I'm like, completely fine," Shaggy sighed, "I like, ran into a friend. This is Christina,"

"Hello," Christina bashfully greeted.

"What are you?"

"MOM!" Sugie and Shaggy cried in mortification.

"No, no, it's okay. I get asked all the time," Christina quickly assured them, "I'm a vampire fairy hybrid Ma'am."

"You drink blood?"

Christina gagged, "No way,"

Stacy was skeptic.

"I'm vegetarian, my cousin and I both are,"

"That's a thing?"

"Yes,"

"MOM!" Shaggy yelled again, "STOP!"

Stacey blinked several times, "Stop what?"

"Like, stop interrogating her, she's my friend,"

"_Our _friend," Sugie corrected gently.

"Right," Shaggy nodded.

Christina blushed. How embarrassing!

"I can go," she offered quietly.

"Christina-" Shaggy started.

"No, no, I don't want to cause a problem. Besides, my Uncle will want me home soon," she interrupted, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," Shaggy relented, "Tomorrow,"

he only released her hand at the last moment.

* * *

**I know, I know. Why another story? I just couldn't wait any longer okay? **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Like, could you be any more embarrassing Mom?" Shaggy groaned shortly after Christina left.

"Sorry, It's my job to make sure you stay-"

"Safe," Shaggy cut in, "I like, know but you don't have to worry about Christina,"

"Shaggy-"

"Mom, just trust me, please?"

"Fine,"

Shaggy returned to his room stretching out on his bed, lost in thought. His mother worried too much. Christina wasn't someone to be feared, no one at the school was except maybe the werecats who loved to make trouble. Shaggy simply paid them no mind they were bound to get caught one of these days.

Now that Shaggy had a friend school would be so much more fun. So much easier.

…...

* * *

The next day at school Christina met Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby at the doors of the school.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning, Christina," they returned the greeting.

"What's your first class?" she asked.

"History,"

"I have English it's right across the hall. We have some time before school starts though. Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Lead the way,"

As they walked, Shaggy slowly grabbed onto Christina's hand earning a smile from Sugie and Scooby. A smile Christina pretended not to notice as she brought them to the cafeteria where her friends were already gathered around their usual table. Christina took her normal spot beside Draculaura and Shaggy took a seat beside her where he was joined by Scooby while Sugie sat on the opposite side of the table. Introductions were quickly made and soon everyone was chatting as if they were old friends.

"So how do you guys like Monster High so far?" Frankie asked.

"It's really cool," Sugie gushed, Scooby and Shaggy nodding in agreement.

Shaggy felt more at ease than he had in days. He was finally making friends. Now they wouldn't have to eat lunch alone!

He was content to just listen to the conversation which soon turned to the impending Halloween dance This one excited everyone because it was to be a costume party and while most had already made their costumes known there was one person who hadn't.

Christina.

"Come on Christy!" Frankie begged, "Just tell us!"

"No,"

"Maybe Clawdeen will-"

"Nope, I swore her to secrecy. Duncan too," Christina gently interrupted Kenny, "Where are they anyway?"

"Who knows?" Kenny shrugged.

"Why are you keeping it a secret?" Sugie asked, Shaggy nodding in agreement.

"I like being mysterious," Christina laughed.

"Like, give us one hint?" Shaggy pleaded.

Christina looked curiously at Shaggy and Scooby only to see them making their best puppy faces. Scooby especially got into character whining pitifully.

"Okay, okay, _Fine_," Christina relented.

Everyone leaned in close.

"I'm going to be a Disney character,"

Defeated sighs were heard around the table. There was an infinite number of characters Christina could choose from. Before anyone could make a guess, however, the first bell rang. Shaggy Sugie and, Scooby couldn't help guessing as Christina walked them to class. They were disheartened though when their guesses were shut down one by one.

"You'll find out when everyone else does, trust me," Christina promised.

"See you after class?" Shaggy asked hopefully.

"Count on it,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy found it very hard to concentrate in class. His mind kept wandering to Christina. He'd only known her for two days and yet, it felt like a lifetime. She wasn't scared off by his condition and she was accepting of his secret even sharing one of hers. Not even Sugie jabbing him in the side could get his attention.

"Shaggy," she hissed.

"Hm?"

"Pay attention,"

Her quiet orders fell on deaf ears. No matter how Shaggy tried he couldn't stop thinking about Christina.

Sugie rolled her eyes and shared a look with Scooby. What were they supposed to do? Shaggy just wasn't listening! Luckily, they were never called on therefore they were never exposed. When the hour ended Christina arrived just as promised. Shaggy continued to pry for hints as she walked them to the next class.

"I'm not telling!"

"Then I'll figure it out myself,"

"Good luck,"

…...

* * *

Christina smiled to herself as she dashed down the hall to her next class. No matter what he tried Shaggy would never guess, she would make sure.

"Well, well, look who it is,"

Christina skid to a stop, Gory and her flunkies were blocking her way to class. Rolling her eyes, Christina demanded they move or she would be late.

"You think you can order us around?" Gory sneered, "Cute,"

"Seriously, you **don't **want to make me mad, Gory," Christina warned, she was done being a pushover, an easy target.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Gory challenged. "You're too sickeningly sweet to do anything,"

Christina's wand materialized behind her back.

"-not even a proper vampire! Your genes are infected thanks to your mother,"

"Last chance, Gory,"

But Gory continued to slander her parents.

Eyes flashing red Christina pinned the three to the wall with her magic.

"_**Don't EVER, EVER talk about my parents! **_You have no right to do so!" Christina fumed.

"You don't scare us!" Gory insisted although she was scared.

"You three are no better than a trio of animals!"

"You don-"

"_Sit par intus foris. quisque videre tui cymbala et quando reverteris schola campana normalibus"_

Gory found herself turned into a slobbering bulldog while her friends found themselves to be a pair of peahens. The trio ran for Bloodgood's office but she refused to help, finding it a very fitting punishment for three of the worst bullies in the school.

With her tormentors' taken care of, Christina continued on her way to class. She didn't want to resort to such drastic measures, she had given them plenty of chances, tried to be nice, rein in her temper and turn the other cheek but there was a time for peace and a time for action. Besides, she hadn't had enough coffee that morning to warrant a peaceful approach. With a wave of her hand, she conjured another pumpkin spice latte.

"What did you do this time, christy?" Cleo asked as she passed the grinning hybrid.

"You'll find out later," Christina called over her shoulder before slipping into her next class.

…...

* * *

Shaggy waited in the hall just outside the music room for Christina. Wondering where she could be. She wouldn't bail on them. He found himself fidgeting anxiously.

"I'll find her," Scooby assured Shaggy.

So, Shaggy was left alone, Sugie having gone to the art room.

But he wasn't really alone

One second he was standing by the door to the music room, the next he found himself on the hall floor.

"Like, what was-"

"Stay away from Christina," an angry voice he hadn't heard before demanded, "She's mine, my Princess and I don't need a normie getting in my way,"

Shaggy could tell a few things just from the voice above him. One he was serious. Two, he had some sort of issue and three, whoever was standing over him wasn't one of Christina's friends. He tried getting to his feet only to be pushed back down.

"I mean it. Stay away from Christina!"

"No," Shaggy calmly replied, "I won't,"

"What did you say?"

"I said no!" Shaggy growled.

"Why you-"

"**Drew, back away slowly" **

Shaggy listened intently. It wasn't Christina's voice he heard but a new one entirely.

"You don't scare me Clawdeen!" Drew argued.

"Your face says otherwise," a boy's voice replied evenly, "Did you think we wouldn't find out who gave Christina a bloody nose and a busted lip?"

"It wasn't hard," Clawdeen added.

"You still can't do anything to me!"

"Wanna bet?"

The sounds of slamming metal reached Shaggy's ears. Stuffed inside a locker maybe? Fitting for a bully he supposed. A scaly hand helped him to his feet while Drew beat uselessly on the locker trying to break it open.

"You okay?" the voices asked in unison.

"I'm fine," Shaggy assured them, "Thanks,"

"No problem, I'm Duncan and this is Clawdeen"

"Nice to meet you both," Shaggy smiled, "Christina's in the nurses' office?"

"Not anymore," came Christina's voice as she landed beside him, her wings creating a gentle breeze, "I'm sorry I should've warned you about Drew,"

"Princess," the vampire whined, "Stay from the normie!"

"Drew I oughta turn you into a statue for the school courtyard!" Christina yelled angrily.

"Like, what's his problem?"

"Drew thinks he owns her," Clawdeen replied.

"Psychopath," Duncan spat.

"In the past year he's broken my arm twice, my wrist three times, bent my wings, given black eyes and burnt me,"

At this news, Shaggy felt a wave of intense anger flood him although he didn't know why. He pushed the raging inferno down and instead asked Christina if she was okay now.

"I'm okay," she promised, "I'm just sorry you had to meet Duncan and Clawdeen like this,"

"No, it's like, fine. Wanna go to the music room now?"

"I'd love to,"

"And I'll get back ta work on your costume, Christy," Clawdeen teased.

"I'll take Drew to Bloodgood's office," Duncan added.

"Thanks, guys,"

…...

* * *

Once inside the music room, Christina seemed to pour all her energy into playing the piano.

"Frustrated?" Shaggy ventured curiously.

"Very," Christina growled, "Hard day," she added.

Christina took a long deep breath, poked at a few keys, sighed again and groaned. Shaggy grabbed her hand, hoping to be of some comfort. After a few quiet moments where Christina seemed to have calmed Shaggy released her hand and waited anxiously for her to play. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. Soon a cheery melody filled the room.

"_Heart don't fail me now__  
__Courage don't desert me__  
__Don't turn back now that we're here__  
__People always say__  
__Life is full of choices__  
__No one ever mentions fear__  
__Or how the world can seem so vast__  
__On a journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past _

_Home, love, family  
There was once a time, I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you_

_One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes! Let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
__At last!__"_

Shaggy and Scooby both applauded causing Christina to blush in embarrassment.

"Like, I bet you can like, play anything on the piano,"

"You'd lose that bet," Christina replied, " I only learned to play because my Uncle said I needed something to distract me so I wouldn't paint the walls. So he hired a teacher five years of frustratingly boring lessons later they discovered I only wanted to play songs that I liked so here we are,"

"Like, every Disney song then?"

"Just about,"

"Show us,"

Christina began to play again.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
"Sure, she's got everything"  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!  
But who cares? No big deal, I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
__I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'__  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em? Oh – feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world _

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world _

"Wow," Shaggy sighed afterward.

"Thanks,"

"Teach me a few songs?"

"I'll try," Christina promised, "I just need to know which ones you want to learn,"

"I can make a list,"

"That'd be great,"

"Play again?"

"Of course,"

…...

* * *

**Did I listen to piano covers while writing this? Yes.**

**Do I recommend them? Yes**

**The first song was Journey to the Past from Anastasia. **

**Regarding Christina's mystery costume I have a few characters in mind but I'm still deciding and would love to hear your guesses.**

**The spell Christina used translates to:** **Let the inside match the outside. let everyone see you as you are and only when the school bell chimes shall you return to normal**

**Please review while I hide from the angry mob. **

**Ugh, I need scenes! Details! Ugh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before we get started here I have a few things to clear up.**

**Why I wrote this story: A concept popped into my head. It was supposed to be Christina who'd gone blind but when I sat down to write it I ended up writing Shaggy instead and went with it. Seriously though, I have relatives who are blind and as odd as it sounds I was intrigued by the fact that they couldn't see.**

**Am I qualified to write this story? Most likely not. I'm not an expert on blindness. But I did a crap ton of research to avoid stereotypes (the all blind people see nothing is a lie BTW)**

**Most of my research is courtesy of the YouTuber Molly Burke who is actually blind (she has light perception that's it). The sole purpose of her channel is to help people understand. (her dog Gallop is so cute! and he helped with Scooby's actions in this and all following chapters)**

**So with that, let's begin!**

…**...**

* * *

A few weeks later.

"No, she was Belle last year!" Draculaura argued, "When she helped Miss Grimwood with their Halloween party,"

Cleo nodded, "The youngest girls pleaded with her to be a Princess,"

"Well, I still think she's going to be Meg" Frankie added.

The group sat around a table in the student lounge, pictures of the most likely characters spread over it.

"Who do you think she's going as, Draculaura?" Lagoona inquired, "You do live with her. Surely you know something?"

"She might be going as Sleeping Beauty. That was her favorite movie when we were very little," Draculaura reasoned.

"Wait, I thought her favorite movie was Beauty and The Beast?" Cleo interrupted, "How many times did she wear out that VHS tape when we were little?"

"It is her favorite movie now but it wasn't always," Draculaura explained, "When she wore the tape out Daddy took the longest time replacing it and when he finally did Christina had moved on,"

"That's odd," Frankie commented.

"I know,"

"Where's Christina anyway?"

"With Shaggy,"

…...

Christina and Shaggy were seated in the very empty cafeteria. A book between them as Christina read from it. This had become her favorite way to avoid the conversation about her costume. Anytime Shaggy asked about it she redirected him asking if he would like to hear a story instead to which he always agreed. What she didn't know, however, was the reason he always agreed.

He liked the sound of her voice.

He liked the way she pulled him into the story. Made him believe he was actually there. It was pure magic,

"Like, read another one?" Shaggy begged.

"Not right now," Christina sighed, "I need a break,"

"I'll like., tell you a story then," Shaggy declared.

"Okay," Christina smiled.

Shaggy then told her stories of the mysteries he had helped solve with his friends. It was scary at times but it was fun to figure everything out.

Christina smiled ear to ear the whole time, Shaggy was gaining confidence she hadn't seen in him before and she was glad to have a small part in it.

Scooby watched them happily. It made him happy to see Shaggy so happy. He suspected that his best bud was falling in love. He approved, of course, Christina was cool and a lot nicer than some of Shaggy's past girlfriends nor was she scared away by his condition. She didn't prod for information.

She was good for him.

…...

Later that day, Shaggy came home with a giant smile on his face which Stacy took notice of right away. He had come home like that every day. Sugie followed behind him with a small smile of her own

"How was school today?" she asked.

"Good," Sugie chirped, "I did well on my test,"

"I spent free period with Christina," Shaggy grinned.

"You do every day," Stacy observed, "Anything new?"

"She's going to start teaching me piano tomorrow,"

"Piano?"

"Like, she plays and she said she'd teach me,"

"How?" Stacy asked, "You can't see the-"

"Mom, I'm not helpless! I can like, do all the things I did before-"

"No, Shaggy, you'll hurt yourself!"

Shaggy turned and walked back through the front door despite his mother's protests. She chased after him but he broke into a run and dashed into the woods running until his mother gave up. He slid to the ground and let his head drop.

'Shaggy? What's the matter?"

"Hey. Christina," he mumbled.

Christina took a seat beside her friend and pulled his hands away from his face, "What's the matter?" she repeated gently.

"Mom doesn't think I can do anything!" Shaggy sighed, "I told her you were like, going to teach me piano and she asked how since I like, can't see,"

"You're not invalid!" Christina huffed, "I can teach you, it might not be easy but I'll try!"

"It's like, not you, she just-"

"Worries?"

"Yeah,"

"I notice,"

"What are you like, doing out here?" Shaggy asked, grabbing Christina's hand.

"Just taking a walk," Christina said, "Trying to clear my head,"

"Something happen today?"

"More like someone,"

"Drew?"

"Yup,"

"Did he hurt you?" Shaggy asked, growling slightly.

"Banged my arm up pretty bad, it's bruised up, couldn't feel it,"

"Why doesn't Bloodgood do something?"

"She has but Drew's parents are members of the vampire court, it's his mother from what I've heard she doesn't think there's anything wrong with the way he treats me,"

Shaggy wanted to run this woman through no matter how awful it was. It wasn't okay for them to treat Christina like this! It wasn't okay for them to treat anyone like that! He had to take a few deep breaths and recompose himself.

Christina meanwhile, was perfectly calm, she knew what goes around comes around. One day, Drew and his mother would pay for their misdeeds. One day, she would be free of Drew and his violence. She smiled at the thought hoping it would be sooner than later. She turned to look at Shaggy. His shoulders were heaving and he was grinding his teeth. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she whispered.

"No, it's not he like shouldn't be allowed to hurt you!" Shaggy snarled.

He was transforming right before her eyes and he didn't seem to care. Even though he told her how he disliked it although he wouldn't tell her the reason. Christina didn't pry.

"He shouldn't be allowed to do that to you!"

"I know,"

Christina didn't really know how to handle the situation. Yes, Drew and his mother were upsetting but she didn't think it would have affected Shaggy that much or she wouldn't have said anything at all. She made a mental note to ask Clawdeen tomorrow. For now, she would try to calm Shaggy down.

"Shaggy, don't worry about it okay?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What goes around comes around, you'll see everything good or bad has a consequence,"

"Even magic?"

"Yes, all magic comes back on itself for good or bad," Christina explained, "To put it simply all magic comes with a price,"

"Isn't that from a TV show?"

Shaggy seemed to be calming down so Christina continued.

"Yes, but it's a good way to explain things"

"Do you use magic?"

"Yes, but not very often. I mostly put on little magic shows, helps me get through my homework and such,"

"I heard you turned someone into a dog a few weeks ago,"

"Yes, as a means of defense, I didn't specifically turn her into a dog it just matched what was inside,"

"You were like, born with magic?"

"My powers came in when I was six, I had a little habit of transforming things on accident,"

"Did you turn a pumpkin into a carriage? Shaggy laughed

"No, I turned the family room into a ballroom," Christina sighed, "And my bedroom into a meadow,"

"How?"

"On accident, I was just watching a movie then poof! I was practically in it" Christina explained, "It terrified me, I just didn't understand and I-"

"felt like you were losing control?"

"Yes, exactly,"

Shaggy understood. He understood all-too-well what that was like. To have the rug pulled out from under you. Slowly, he pulled Christina closer to him, placing his arm around her protectively as if to shield her from the painful memories. He did it in such a way so she could leave but she didn't, she laid her head on his shoulder with a long tired sounding sigh.

"Want to hear a story?" he asked.

"Sure,"

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Once, when I was like, traveling..."

…...

* * *

Sugie had ventured into the woods to find her brother before her mom called the military. Which, was something she would do if their father didn't manage to calm her down. Finding Shaggy was easier for Sugie than it was for her mother. All she had to do was find the footprints left in the dirt and follow them it took only a few moments. She crept along the path slowly, quietly even though she knew her brother would no doubt hear her coming once she got close enough if he didn't catch her scent first that is.

Sugie discovered Shaggy in a small clearing where the weak sun trickled through the trees. Christina was there with him Sugie realized as she inched closer. She stopped, ducking behind a tree, peeking out just enough to watch them. Their backs were to her hiding place, Shaggy had his arm around Christina, her head on his shoulder. They looked comfortable, it seemed right.

Then, Sugie caught sight of Christina's arm and had to stifle a yelp of shock. Her arm was a myriad of colors, purples, bordering on black, yellows, and grays. This was what she could see peeking out of the bandages that wrapped her arm from just below her shoulder to just above her wrist. She wondered if Shaggy knew and if he did, did he know how bad it was?

It looked like Sugie was about to get her answer.

Shaggy's arm brushed against the bandages, causing him to stop mid-sentence. He traced it all the way down her arm, careful not to hurt her.

"Shaggy-"

Shaggy was shaking a bit as he tried to quell the onset of burning emotions.

Drew had done this to Christina?!

This?

This!

"Shaggy," Christina whispered again, "I'm okay-"

"No!" Shaggy said, "This isn't okay!"

he shook with what Sugie presumed was anger.

"Really, I'm okay,"

"How long has your arm been like this?"

"Shaggy-"

"How long?" he pleaded.

"Since first period," Christina relented, "But, he was stopped and sent to the office,"

"This still isn't right!" Shaggy snarled finally allowing his transformation to overtake him, "You shouldn't be treated like this!"

"I know,"

The intense burning in his chest wouldn't go away but Shaggy took all his pent up energy and focused it on Christina who was still trying to downplay her injuries. He stood up, taking her by the wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, I'm like, taking you to the doctor,"

"Shaggy-"

But Shaggy wasn't taking no for an answer.

Christina shook her head.

If Shaggy thought it was this bad how would her uncle take it?

…...

* * *

Stacy was relieved when Shaggy returned. He was angrier now than when he'd left as evidenced by the fact he was in wolf-form but Stacy understood why when Shaggy showed her Christina's bandaged arm.

"She needs a doctor," Shaggy declared, "Please, Mom,"

"I'm fine," Christina protested.

"No, you aren't," Shaggy sternly replied.

Stacey had to agree with her son.

Christina sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to win this fight. So, she reluctantly gave Stacey her uncle's number before Shaggy pulled her to the couch and had her sit down.

It was only a matter of time now before Dracula saw and Christina wasn't looking forward to it.

…...

* * *

Dracula was seething when he saw Christina's arm. She'd hid it earlier. He should have known something was amiss when she didn't greet him upon getting home. Instead of coming into his study to say hello she had made her presence known before leaving for her walk without so much as a wave. Now, she was hunched over in the back of his car, a pout on her face as he drove to the doctor's office

"You should've called as soon as this happened, Christina," he lightly scolded her.

"Yes, Uncle Dracula," she mumbled, staring out the window.

"Drew did this?"

"Yes,"

"His attacks are getting worse,"

"Don't pull me out of school again," Christina pleaded.

"It's becoming dangerous!" Dracula argued.

"My friends watch out for me!"

"And what happens when they aren't there?"

"I can defend myself!"

Dracula stared at her arm, "Are you sure?"

Christina knew it wasn't a real question, "At least wait until after the dance,"

"No, you're safety comes first,"

"But-"

"No, but's young lady," Dracula cut her off, "I'll be taking you out tomorrow, understand?"

Christina hung her head, "Yes, sir,"


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning Christina was driven to school by her uncle and told to clean out her locker while he spoke to Bloodgood. Her arm now in a sling she walked to her locker finding Shaggy there.

"How is it?" he quietly asked.

"Bad," she mumbled, "I'm being taken out of school,"

"I heard,"

"I'm sure everyone has by now,"

"Like, we can still be friends right?"

"Of course we can,"

Shaggy smiled sadly at her, "Meet me after school?"

"Of course,"

He helped her clean out her locker and carried the box to the office. He knew she was being taken out of school for her own safety but that didn't make things any easier. Who would he spend his free period with now? Sugie shouldn't feel obligated to do so she was making friends and doing her own thing.

He hung his head after Christina had left, gripping Scooby's harness so hard his knuckles were white.

"You can still sit with us, Shaggy," Clawdeen called.

He quickly joined them trying not to acknowledge the empty spot next to him.

"You did the right thing, Shaggy," Duncan said.

"I know," he mumbled.

Clawdeen and Duncan shared a knowing look.

"Now, we'll never know what her costume was!" Kenny said, jokingly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Frankie teased.

At this Shaggy perked up, wanting to hear what Frankie had to say but Clawd beat him to it asking what exactly the ghouls had up their sleeve.

"You'll find out later," Draculaura assured them, "We've still got work to do,"

"And I," Duncan declared, "Have a vampire to deal with,"

"Speak of the devil," Clawdeen hissed.

Shaggy found himself roughly pulled from his seat and tossed to the ground.

"I told you to stay away from my Princess!" Drew yelled, "Where is she?"

Shaggy wasn't having it. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. He stood with a snarl, Duncan and the entire table behind him.

"Safe from you!" he growled, the same burning rage filling his chest as before.

Scooby watched the exchange hidden under the table, tense and ready to spring an attack if need be but Shaggy and the others seemed to have it under control. The Great Dane recalled seeing how worried and enraged Shaggy had been the day before. He was protective over Christina whether she realized it or not. It showed in the ways he talked about her, interacted with her and handled her injury. Now, that protective instinct seemed to have come full force.

"I'll find her," Drew swore, "Nothing can stop me,"

"I will," Shaggy growled, transformation overtaking him in a matter of seconds.

He knew all eyes were on him, he knew they were all shocked and confused but at that moment he didn't care.

Drew blinked several times in surprise but recovered quickly and swung.

Shaggy caught the oncoming fist with ease and proceeded to twist Drew's arm only letting go at the last second.

"Never go near her again," he warned, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I won't protect her,"

Shaggy shoved him back and Duncan caught him by the collar, lifting him off his feet, smoke pouring from his mouth in warning before he tossed Drew into the garbage bin nearby and trapped him inside.

With the confrontation over, Shaggy sat down and let his head fall to the table. They were all staring he could feel it but he chose to ignore it. How would they react?

"_My child is cursed," _His mother's words rang in his ears.

The screams of his former classmates mingled with those words until they were one and the same.

Dead silence until the school bell rang signaling the official start of the day. He took this opportunity to book it out of there, grabbing Scooby's harness and spurring him onward to escape.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the safety of her room, Christina changed into some comfortable clothes, tied her messy locks into a loose bun and moved onto her balcony with nothing but a book to keep her company. Her uncle was in his study researching alternative schooling options and filing a restraining order. Basically doing everything he could to ensure her safety.

She glanced at her arm, the odd birthmark on full display. With a wave of her hand, it faded from sight. She did this more for her uncle than anyone else. He tended to act strangely whenever he saw it. Heck, anyone who saw it acted strangely. Her magic teachers most of all.

She never understood why she just kept it under wraps like her wings.

Her phone beeped from its place on the side table.

She grabbed it without much thought.

Clawdeen had texted her:

_We need to talk ASAP._

**About?**

_Things._

**Things?**

_Meet me after school._

**Can't.**

_Why?_

**I'm meeting Shaggy.**

She received no response from Clawdeen after this. Odd, what was that about? Christina shrugged picking up her book once more and resumed reading. Absently, she wondered how Shaggy was doing.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was quiet, eerily quiet after the confrontation with Drew. Classmates stayed away. Far, far away. Shocked. They were shocked.

"Shaggy? Are you okay?" Sugie asked as third period rolled around.

"Fine, just fine,"

Shaggy was lying. Sugie knew him well enough to know that. It was no secret, however,

"You want me to stay with-"

"No, Sugie, no way" Shaggy interjected, "I'll be fine,"

"Okay,"

Come free period, Shaggy went to the music room and sat at the piano bench alone.

…...

* * *

Dracula found Christina asleep on her balcony her book face down beside her.

"Christina, wake up,"

Christina yawned, sitting up and sleepily glancing around.

"Time to take your medicine,"

"Right,"

Christina swallowed her pain meds without argument.

"I've made a decision,"

"And?" Christina asked fearfully.

"You have a choice,"

"Which is?"

"You can either go back to Grimmwoods or you can go study with Vincent,"

"But why do I have to go so far away?"

"Why do you think?"

"But-"

"Your safety is my priority and I'd rather send you somewhere you von't be found,"

"I don't want to go so far away," Christina protested, "I can't just disappear when there's a rough patch! What do you think they'll say?"

"That vas no rough patch you nearly staked yourself! If Draculaura hadn't found you..."

"But, I'm better now!"

"You're in danger! Vhat do you think your father vould say if he found out I vas incapable of caring for you, Christina?"

"I wouldn't know, you don't talk about him or my mother," Christina sullenly pointed out.

It hurt Dracula too much to do so nevertheless, he faced his niece with a stern yet caring look, "He vould be angry angrier than I am at the boy vho did that to you,"

Christina turned away. She didn't want to speak anymore.

"You have a month to make your choice and say your goodbyes,"

Then her Uncle was gone back to his study leaving her alone with troublesome thoughts.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world entirely.

"You two are my very last hope. Take this charm it will guide you and be fast, I've grown tired of ruling and wish to make peace,"

"But how does it work?"

"It will lead you to any living link. If a part of my daughter, her child, lives in this world you'll know"

…...

* * *

"How was school today?" Stacey cheerily asked upon her children's entrance.

"Okay," Sugie smiled.

"Sad," Shaggy mumbled, placing his bag on the coat rack before opening the front door once again.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Christina,"

Stacey relented. Although suspicious of the girl at first she now saw that Christina meant no harm. And that Shaggy cared for her.

Maybe Christina could help them?

…...

* * *

Christina agreed to meet with Clawdeen AFTER she spent some time with Shaggy. Her costume could wait. With the way things were going she wouldn't need it anymore anyway.

She might have snuck out of the house to see Shaggy but she had her phone and her wand so she'd be okay.

"Hey, Christina," Shaggy happily greeted her, stepping through the trees.

"Hi, Shaggy, how was school?"

He cringed, "Bad, upsetting like, take your pick,"

"What happened?" Christina asked, concerned.

"I'd like, rather not talk about it,"

"That's okay,"

As they spoke Shaggy pulled her into the same position as the day prior, holding her free hand tightly. Why he did this was a mystery even to him he just liked having her close.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"I'm being sent away," the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

As she feared, Shaggy did not take it well transforming rather quickly, eyes so full of confusion and sadness that one could drown in it.

"S-sent away?"

"Yes,"

"Where?"

"Uncle Dracula says it's my choice. I can either return to Grimwoods or I can study with my old magic teacher. Both are far and I really don't want to go but he put his foot down,"

"When do you leave?"

"A month from now,"

Shaggy began to cry.

Christina was taken aback. They hadn't known each other for very long at all and yet, Shaggy reacted as if someone had died.

"Let's talk about something else?" she whispered, gently.

"Tell me a story,"

"Okay, In a faraway land, long ago, there lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years they had longed for a child, and finally, their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the land so that all of high or low estate could pay homage to the infant Princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day...

…...

* * *

Later.

"We need to talk!" Clawdeen declared, throwing open Christina's balcony doors.

Christina calmly her book down saying, "If this is about my costume-"

"It's not"

Christina looked at her friend confusedly, "Then what are we-"

"It's about Shaggy"

"What about-"

"He imprinted on you! But it's like his instincts are kicked up ta eleven! Shoulda saw him today! He about tore Drew apart!"

"He burst into tears when I told him about being sent away," Christina commented.

"And yesterday, he was protective over you-wait sent away?"

"Take a seat, Clawdeen, we've got some talking to do,"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Man, things are getting worse and worse for Christina and Shaggy. Now, I want to hear your thoughts! What could Stacey want Christina's help with? What are the ghouls planning? What's going on with Shaggy? Where will Christina end up? Please let me know what you think!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"He's sending you away?" Clawdeen gasped.

"Yup," Christina deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Drew, of course,"

"Where?"

"I have a choice, that doesn't make me feel any better though and I have a month to decide after that it's farewell for now,"

"Christy, I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry? None of it's your fault,"

"If we'd gotten there sooner-"

"I coulda handled him if he and his goons hadn't jumped me," Christina snorted, "What did I do to become his obsession anyway?"

"Now, that's the mystery, that and why his mother would approve of such behavior,"

Christina groaned, "What do I do, Clawdeen? I don't wanna leave again!"

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do,"

"I'm sad we won't get to show off all your hard work,"

"Who says we can't?"

"Huh?"

"Miss Bloodgood says you may attend and..."

Clawdeen whispered the next part in a voice so quiet that no one but Christina could hear.

"But isn't that against school policy?"

"No, not with all the evidence we gathered," Clawdeen assured her.

"But, Uncle Dracula-"

"I'm sure he'll relent in no time,"

Christina snorted with laughter, "If you say so,"

…...

Shaggy was not taking the news well at all.

Stacey stood at his bedroom door, food in hand to perk him up but he didn't move. Ever since he returned home he had laid face down in his bed.

"Shaggy, Honey, I made you a sandwich,"

"I don't want it,"

"What's the problem?" Stacey questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Christina's being sent away for her safety," Shaggy declared, "Like, I don't want her to go!"

Stacey didn't understand why her son cared so much for a girl that he seemed to barely know but he was protective of her, talked about her almost non-stop and was upset that she was leaving. What could she possibly do to make him feel better? What was it about Christina that was so special?

"How's Shaggy doing?" Sugie asked once Stacey returned to the kitchen.

"He's still laying in bed,"

"Oh,"

"Sugie?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Do you know why your brother cares so much about Christina? Doesn't he have other friends at school?"

"He does but, he spends most of his time with, Christina,"

"Why?"

"I dunno, they just clicked," Sugie shrugged, "She treats him like anyone else,"

"Is he having trouble at school?"

"No, not really. Most are just scared of being hurtful so they keep their distance,"

"And how are you doing in school?"

"I like it there," Sugie smiled, "People don't pity me anymore. I have friends and the classes are really interesting,"

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy was not any better the next day or the day after. On the third day, Stacey decided she needed to do something to get her son out of the dark hole he was currently in. first, she got up early and made his favorite breakfast dishes, all of them. When he dragged himself downstairs to eat she enacted phase two.

"Shaggy,"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to meet your friends,"

"All of them?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I'm curious," Stacey admitted, "Invite them over after school,"

"Christina too?"

"Yes, Christina too,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

"Tell us already!" Duncan prompted, "You ghouls have been all smiles for days,"

"Yeah, what's the big secret?" Clawd added.

"We'll tell you but don't tell anyone else," Clawdeen replied, pointedly glancing at Spectra.

"Okay, I can take a hint," she responded, shutting her laptop.

"We changed a few things about the dance," Frankie whispered once she was sure no one was paying attention.

"Like what?" Duncan inquired,

"The date, it's invite-only now and, safe for Christina to attend,"

"Isn't that against school policy?"

"Bloodgood approved, she said she was going to ban certain students from attending anyway after what happened last year,"

There was a collective shudder. The dance the year prior hadn't gone so well and no one wanted a repeat.

"Hey, guys," Shaggy greeted upon his arrival.

Clawdeen smiled as he sat down, "You're looking better today, Shaggy. What happened?"

"Well, he had a three-course breakfast for starters," Sugie laughed.

"_And, _Mom invited all of you over after school," Shaggy explained, "She wants to meet you,"

"Lemme guess, Christina's coming too," Duncan grinned.

"I hope so,"

Draculaura frowned, "Daddy's put her on house arrest,"

"WHAT?"

Draculaura quickly filled them in.

Dracula had found out about Christina slipping out to see Shaggy and quickly put her on official house arrest. She wasn't taking being cooped up well at all, often spending most of her time on her balcony and not coming back inside until the very last second. On top of this she had been ordered to start packing despite not leaving for a month and every night, Dracula asked if she had made her choice.

"No," she would say.

"If you don't make it soon, I'll make it for you,"

"I don't want to go!"

then, Christina would stomp away, back to her balcony.

They all cringed.

"Yeah, it's bad,"

"How's she gonna go to the party then?" Frankie wondered.

"Don't worry," Draculaura grinned, "We got this,"

"But can she come today?" Shaggy pleaded.

"Why don't you text her and ask?"

Shaggy sheepishly admitted he didn't have her number.

"Here," Draculaura smiled, taking his phone, "I'll fix that"

"Thanks,"

"No, problem,"

…...

* * *

Christina had locked herself inside her closet. She was supposed to be packing but she didn't want to. So, she sat with her keyboard instead. Striking the keys in a rapid, agitated fashion. Anger burned inside her, frustrating anger!

"Christina! Get to packing!" Dracula ordered from below in his study.

She crumpled to the ground, frustrated. She was burning from the inside out. Moving from her closet to the balcony.

_Breathe!_

_Breathe!_

_Breathe!_

After a few deep breaths, Christina fell back into her chair and yanked her phone from her pocket with the intent of calling Draculaura only for a text to pop up on her screen.

**Hey, Christina. It's Shaggy. Draculaura gave me your number.**

_Hey, Shaggy!_

**Whatcha doing?**

_Fuming_

**About?**

_Things._

Shaggy told her about the get together after school before asking if she could come.

_I'll see_

…...

* * *

"Why not?!"

"Because I said no,"

"But, everyone else is going!"

"Everyone else isn't in danger,"

"You're overreacting!"

Dracula slammed a folder onto his desk, "Take a look!"

Christina opened the folder quietly. Her X-rays of broken bones, photos of bruises, black eyes and bumps, incident reports from school. All because of Drew. He was the cause for it all.

"Ever since you've started Monster High and these are just the ones I know about!"

Closing the folder Christina met her uncle's stern gaze with a harsh one of her own, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's never messed with me outside of school," she pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he von't start!"

"Clawdeen and Duncan are going!"

"And?"

"Even if Drew did try to jump me he wouldn't be able to. They don't let him go anywhere near me!"

Dracula glared still.

"Since when do I ask to go anywhere?" Christina added, "I can't stand being stuck here anymore!"

Her skin was heating again, her birthmark sizzling into view.

"Fine, fine! But, I want you back here by ten!"

"Thank you!" Christina squealed, happily turning to leave.

"Vait!"

Christina turned to face him.

"Have you made your choice yet?"

"No,"

"Soon, Christina,"

"I know!"

/

* * *

**You can come!**

_Yes, but I have to be back by ten,_

**No Problem!**

_Great!_

**I miss spending free period with you**

_Same._

**No piano lessons for me :(**

_I have a keyboard I can bring if you want?_

**PLEASE**

_Okay, sure thing._

…_..._

* * *

"**MOTHER!" **Drew bellowed storming into the room with a scowl.

"What is it, son?" Regina drawled. "What's wrong?"

"They took my Princess away!"

Regina scowled, "This will not do. You need her,"

"I know!"

Regina growled, "Don't worry, Son she can't get far. I let her father slip through my fingers I won't let the same happen to you"

she stood to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To call your Godmother,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy's guests began arriving shortly after he, Sugie and, Scooby returned home from school. He stood at the door, hopping from one foot to the other an action that didn't escape his mother's notice.

"Shaggy, sit down," Stacey ordered with a small smile.

There was a knock at the door, shortly after Shaggy sat down. Sugie answered it to reveal Kenny, Frankie, Draculaura and, Clawd.

"Don't worry, Shaggy," Frankie laughed, "Christina's on her way,"

Introductions were quickly made and, Stacey went back to cooking while the others chatted. Not even five minutes later Clawdeen and Duncan arrived, joining their friends. Just as Shaggy was about to text Christina, she breezed through the door, keyboard in hand.

"Hey, Shaggy!" she greeted.

Shaggy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, something which caused the others to share knowing smiles.

Stacey stepped out of the kitchen, observing Shaggy's friends. They were interesting, to say the least. Shaggy made the introductions, smiling ear to ear the entire time.

"I brought my keyboard as I promised," Christina grinned.

"Play something?" Shaggy begged, "Please?"

"Okay, okay, you wanna help me?" "I'll show you what to do,"

"Okay," Shaggy eagerly nodded.

Christina set the keyboard on their laps,

Stacey watched the scene unfold from the kitchen doorway, curious to see what Christina had up her sleeve. She watched as Christina placed Shaggy's hands on the keyboard, playing each key for him,

"We'll go slowly," Christina promised, "What do you want to play?"

Shaggy shrugged, "I don't know,"

"I'll pick then,"

Christina guided Shaggy's hands teaching him what notes to play.

"Aw, Christy, sing please?" Draculaura requested.

"Okay,"

_How very special are we  
For just a moment to be  
Part of life's eternal rhyme  
How very special are we  
To have on our family tree  
Mother Earth and Father Time_

_He turns the seasons around  
And so she changes her gown  
But they always look in their prime  
They go on dancing their dance  
Of everlasting romance_

_Mother Earth and Father Time _

_The summer larks return to sing  
Oh what a gift they give  
Then autumn days grow short and cold  
Oh what a joy to live_

_How very special are we  
For just a moment to be  
Part of life's eternal rhyme  
How very special are we  
To have on our family tree  
Mother Earth and Father Time_

Shaggy missed a few notes but didn't seem to care. Christina corrected him gently

"You did very well, Shaggy," Christina promised after the last note had been played, "It isn't easy to learn, trust me but it gets easier,"

"Can we like, try again?"

"Sure,"

"She's good. Isn't she, Mom?" Sugie whispered.

"Yes, very good,"

"She played for Shaggy every day before being taken out of school,"

Stacey kept an eye on them while she started dishing out the plates of snacks. They played a few more songs before Christina put her keyboard away and the discussion turned to the Halloween Dance.

"If he put you on house arrest how are you going to the dance, Christina?" Frankie asked.

"We have a plan," Draculaura promised.

"Don't worry," Christina agreed.

Later after everyone had eaten their fill. Stacey pulled Christina away.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Christina asked confusedly when Stacey shut the door.

"Yes, you can do magic, right?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"And magic can heal people right?"

"In most cases," Christina replied warily, she didn't like where this was going.

"So, you can heal my son, give him his sight back?"

"No, I can't. All magic even the most powerful has limits,"

"Can't you _try_?"

"No, that would be dangerous, very dangerous!" Christina argued.

"How so?"

"If I somehow managed to give him his sight I'd end up, taking someone else's,"

"Please?"

Christina was growing uncomfortable. Luckily, for her, Clawdeen opened the door, looking for Christina.

"Christina, Shaggy's looking for you,"

she took the chance to leave while Clawdeen stepped in the room to speak with Stacey. A very long conversation followed as Shaggy had told Clawdeen what his mother thought of him being part werewolf.

"He isn't cursed," Clawdeen insisted.

"Then what is he?"

"Either you or your husband have dormant werewolf genes, probably from a distant relative, either way, it's a blessing, not a curse,"

"That blessing hurt my baby boy!"

"Humans don't like us, they distrust us so, if he transformed at his old school.."

Clawdeen didn't finish, instead peeking out to see what Shaggy and Christina were doing.

"Do you know why he's so attached to her, then?"

"He imprinted on her,"

"Imprinted?"

Clawdeen sighed, this was going to take a while.

…...

* * *

A few weeks later, the day of the dance.

"Please, please, please?" Christina begged.

"I'll be with her all night," Draculaura swore,

Dracula sighed. The two girls had been begging and pleading all day long! All. Day. Long. Why this was so important was lost on Dracula. It was just a school dance. Yes, it was one of the biggest events of the school year where monsters and Normies at least tried to get along but why did Christina want to go so badly? She was never one for dances.

Looking between his daughter and his niece, both with the most sorrowful pouts, it was evident they weren't giving up.

"Fine, fine, only if you finished up your packing Christina,"

the young hybrid was out the door and up the stairs to her bedroom, where her travel trunks still sat empty. It was time for a little magic!

_Higitus figitus zumba ka zing  
I want your attention everything!  
We're packing to leave; come on let's go  
No, no not you; books are always first, you know  
Hockety pockety wockety wack  
Abra cabra dabra nack  
Shrink in size very small  
We've got to save enough room for all_

How else was she supposed to fit her belongings into her two not very big traveling trunks? She'd put off packing for as long as she could but the weeks had dragged on and on and Dracula had reached the last of his patience.

She had to do this quickly.

_Higitus figitus migitus mum  
Prestidigitonium!_

_Alica fez balaca zez  
Malaca mez meripides  
Hockety pockety wockety wack  
Odds and ends and bric-a-brac  
Dum doodly doodly doodly dum  
Higitus figitus migitus mum  
Prestidigitonium  
Higitus figitus migitus mum  
Prestidigitonium!_

And, her packing was done! She locked her trunks just as Clawdeen arrived with her costume

"Just in time!" she cheered, opening the bedroom door for her friend.

"Whoa, it's empty in here!" Clawdeen observed, stepping into the room,

"I know," Christina muttered.

"Cheer up! We got a dance to go to!" Clawdeen smiled, handing Christina the garment bag she had brought with her.

"Thanks, Clawdeen," Christina grinned, fishing money out of her pocket but Clawdeen pushed her hand away.

"I don't need it, this is a gift for a friend,"

"But, Clawdeen, I have to pay you it's only fair!"

"The only thing I need you to do is rock that costume!" Clawdeen responded, "Now, go get dressed!"

Christina slipped into her bathroom to change, poking her head out moments later, "Help me with my hair?"

"Of course!"

…...

* * *

Dracula stood in the entryway, awaiting the girls. Draculaura was first out of her room dressed as one of the few Monster-ized fairy-tale characters. Snow Bite. Dracula had to wonder if they planned this? Maybe Christina's costume corresponded with Draculaura's.

Then the door opened...

…...

* * *

"Shaggy, are you sure you want to go? It's a full moon-"

Shaggy turned to his mother with a small reassuring smile that made Stacey grimace, her son had already transformed and his much sharper teeth put her on edge.

"I'll be fine, Mom,"

Sugie poked her head into the room, one cat ear pinned into her hair, "We'll be with him, don't worry!"

Stacey relented only to make Shaggy happy. Once the two were dressed and Scooby was ready they set off. Stacey watched them go hoping they would stay safe and have fun.

"Something the matter Shaggy?" Sugie asked, the bell on her necklace tinkling with each step.

"It's-it's weird-"

"What?"

"Nothing," Shaggy shrugged, throwing the cape over his shoulder.

"Okay,"

They arrived at the dance shortly afterward and met with Frankie and Kenny who guided them into the Hall of Halloween which had been decorated from the rafters to the floor with the traditional orange and black of the holiday, each display brightly lit and gleaming. Sugie had a hard time describing it to Shaggy as it took the words out of her mouth but, Shaggy could have cared less at the moment.

"Is Christina almost here?"

"She's on her way," Kenny promised, "Go enjoy yourself, she'll find you when she arrives,"

Shaggy and Scooby true to their nature parked themselves beside the refreshment table and waited.

Sugie waited with them, still struggling to take it all in.

The lights went out suddenly throwing them into darkness but before panic could ensue it returned, dim and purple, a lone figure at the top of the stairs.

"It's Christina!" Sugie whispered when Shaggy clutched her arm, he could see very bright light and having himself thrown into blackness was jarring.

Not as Jarring as what was currently happening to him but still.

"She's Maleficent,"

"Describe it!" he urged Sugie.

Sugie yet again struggled to get the words out as Christina descended the stairs.

Her dress midnight black with purple flame-cut edges fell just below her knees, attached to the collar was a semi-long cape that matched the skirt of the dress. Christina's hair was loose from its normal braid instead it was straightened. Horns on either side of her head, Sugie had a hard time trying to figure out how she had achieved it. In her hand, she carried a staff, a replica of Maleficent's own.

"Surprise!" Christina grinned as the lights went back to normal.

Shaggy was surprised, not because of the costume but because he could see the horns silhouette!

* * *

**Shaggy has light perception normally in case you were confused but he shouldn't have been able to see the horns. Wonder what's going on?**

**The first song I used was from Charolette's web (1973) which was actually made by Hanna-Barbera **

**The second was, of course, a shortened version of Merlin's Packing Song.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy blinked and the horns were gone, leaving only light, no shapes, nothing but, they would return they had been blinking in and out all night and it both confused and startled him. What was going on?

"Shaggy are you okay?" Christina asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm like, okay," he promised, toying with the cape he wore.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he promised, grabbing her free hand.

"Okay,"

Sugie spoke up before he could, "You look awesome Christina!"

"Thank you, Sugie, were you surprised?"

"Very," Sugie gushed.

"Everyone thought you were going to be a princess!" Shaggy added.

"I know, I'm pretty sure they were making bets," she whispered.

Not very far away,

"Okay, pay up," Duncan smirked.

"I should've known," Kenny sighed, forking over fifty dollars.

Christina and Sugie laughed at the sight. It felt good to laugh! All too soon Christina would have to leave. Where hadn't been decided nor would she decide. She didn't want to go! But, those were worries for another day. Tonight, she would enjoy some time with her friends.

"Christina, will you dance with me?" Shaggy asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"I-I'm not good at dancing," Christina admitted.

"You're in good company then," Shaggy chuckled.

Sugie smiled knowingly, her smile only growing as the music shifted to a slow song with an eerie note. Unknown to the trio this was Clawdeen's doing. Draculaura wasn't the only one who could play matchmaker. The werewolf smiled somewhat deviously even as Duncan turned to face her, silently asking what she had done. She simply nodded to where Shaggy and Christina still stood. The duo watched as Christina handed her staff to Sugie and allowed Shaggy to take her to the somewhat empty dance floor.

He pulled her close as they danced.

"You know this song?" he asked upon hearing her hum.

"Yes,"

"Sing for me then?" he pleaded.

"I don't know why you think I can sing so well," Christina said.

"Because you can," he insisted _It's beautiful _he silently added, "Please?"

_Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
Of enchantment_

_Come, little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of magic_

_Come, little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment_

_Come, little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of magic_

"Hey, that's the short version," Shaggy protested.

"No, that's the original version," Christina retorted.

"Sing the other one?"

"Maybe later okay?"

"Okay,"

Shaggy wouldn't dare tell anyone but he liked holding Christina this close to him and he never ever wanted to let her go. Even as the song ended he was reluctant to do so but, she intertwined their hands, making him smile as they returned to where Sugie and their friends were now standing all with smiles that Christina chose to ignore.

"Why Maleficent?" Frankie asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Because I was expected to be a Princess," Christina laughed.

"And I thought she was going to be Sleeping Beauty!" Draculaura cried dramatically, "Or her daughter,"

"Audrey?"

"Yeah,"

"Clearly you thought wrong, Laura," Christina smirked.

"So, Christy-"

"Shaggy? Is that you?"

Sugie's jaw dropped, Fred, Daphne and, Velma came pushing through the crowd only to freeze at Shaggy's wolfy appearance.

"Hi, guys, long time no see," Shaggy greeted nervously,

"How have you-" Fred started.

"Been?" Velma interjected.

"Good,"

"I thought your mom sent you-"

"Dad let us go here instead," Shaggy explained.

"Who are your friends?" Daphne questioned in an attempt to avoid an awkward silence.

Shaggy made quick introductions ending with Christina. Daphne's eyes fell to their joined hands, "Are you two dating?"

_I wish_ Shaggy thought.

"No," Christina replied, turning red at the thought, "We're just friends-"

"Close friends," Sugie piped.

"Yes," Christina nodded, "Close friends,"

Shaggy smiled.

"What have you been up to, Shaggy?" Velma inquired.

"Not much,"

"We miss having you and Scooby around," Fred said.

"Like, if I recall you ran away from me," Shaggy pointedly responded.

"We didn't know you were a-"

"And right now, you're fidgeting, wanting to run again,"

This was true. The rest of the gang weren't comfortable and wanted to make a hasty exit.

Christina looked from them to Shaggy and back. Shaggy was growing tense with every passing second.

"You're scared of me," he continued, shaking.

Christina had to do something!

"_**FREEZE!"**_

Everything around her froze in place. Finally, she could hear herself think. She needed to either defuse the situation or get Shaggy away from it but how. She spied Holt still frozen and got an idea.

…...

* * *

Shaggy blinked, finding his hand empty. Christina was gone! He wanted to find her but he had to deal with the gang first.

Then the record came to a screeching halt.

"Sorry, everyone!"

Christina's voice wrapped around the room but where was she?

"After much thought and some pleading from a friend I'm going to step out on a limb and perform for you all if that's okay?"

No one except Jackson knew what was going on still they clapped anyway, Shaggy especially.

"Where is she, Sugie?" Shaggy whispered.

"Top of the stairs, How'd she get a piano in here? That door was tiny!"

"Magic," Shaggy suggested as the lights dimmed. Only to reappear blue minutes later.

Shaggy inhaled sharply, he could make out her silhouette again!

_I want to see her face _but no matter how he tried he couldn't. It was just a dark silhouette against a bright light. His struggle was forgotten when Christina began to play and sing.

_Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
Of enchantment_

_Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows  
_

_Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows_

"She's very good," Velma whispered.

Shaggy was too swept up in the music to respond. Christina's voice seemed to carry him away. All the tension leaving his body.

_Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions_

_Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
Too weary of life and its deceptions_

Shaggy was solely focused on Christina. In that moment. No one and nothing else mattered to him.

_Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet_

_Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
Of enchantment_

_Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows_

Everyone applauded. In a snap, Holt's DJ booth took the place of the piano and Christina had disappeared from where she previously stood.

"You're welcome," Christina whispered, taking his hand once more.

"Thanks, Christy," he smiled, feeling his face heat up.

"Don't mention it,"

The gang took this moment to slip away and go speak with some of their other friends. They didn't want to anger Shaggy.

"Dance with me again?" Shaggy pleaded.

"Sure,"

Every time a slow song was played that night Shaggy would dance with Christina if only to hold her close. Their friends watched sometimes from the sidelines other times from the dance floor. Draculaura was happiest of all, seeing her cousin so at ease and like herself again. After the dark times from the year prior, it put a smile on her face to see Christina happy. Even if it was only for one night.

…...

* * *

Dracula was still freaking out, pacing his study. After Christina and the others had left he'd called on Vincent Van Ghoul.

"Vhere did I go wrong? Vhat does this mean?" he asked desperately.

"Dracula, You're overthinking this," Vincent sighed.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"As far as Christina knows Maleficent and fairy-tales are fiction. She has no clue of her roots there, her grandmother, nothing, as far as she knows she's simply dressing as a character from a movie,"

"And vhat happens when she transforms?" Dracula questioned, "It's coming, Vincent, I see it now more than ever!"

"She has the Dragon within her, it can't be contained, Dracula, you know this,"

"Vhat do we do!"

"There's nothing that we can do, my friend-"

"You, you vill take her, teach her, keep her safe,"

"Dracula I don't-"

"You must,"

"_We're home," _Christina's voice rang out through the halls.

"Christina, come here," Dracula called in response.

Christina poked her head inside and Dracula tried not to squirm at the sight of the very realistic looking horns in her hair.

"Yes, Uncle Dracula? Hello, Mr. Van Ghoul,"

"Call me Vincent, Christina, you know this,"

"Sorry," she giggled, "Old habits are hard to shake,"

"I have decided you vill go with Vincent," Dracula declared catching Christina by surprise.

"But-but y-you said-"

"You never made your choice, you vill leave in three days,"

Christina ran, crying bitterly.

…...

* * *

she shut the door and locked it tight, using her magic to ensure that her uncle wouldn't be able to get inside. Tossing the staff aside, Christina hurriedly changed out of her costume, sobbing all the while. She was burning up again, trying to breathe as she went. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! Once out of her costume and in her most comfortable clothes did Christina go outside, sitting on her balcony as the tears blurred her vision.

She fell back into her chair, throwing a blanket over herself. She would sleep outside under the stars tonight. To make herself feel better. Hours passed, her uncle tried to come in, tried to land on her balcony but her magic kept him out and far away while she slept, dead to the world and what was going on around her.

The shield was made to keep her uncle out, allowing uninvited guests to slip in far too easily from the outside. Drew landed softly on the balcony with a smirk

_It'd be so easy to take her now but I must wait. Mother's preparing for her arrival._

Slipping into her room, he hid his spy inside her trunk with orders to stay out of sight. Drew made a hasty, silent exit afterward.

Another hour passed, Christina still slept peacefully, even as the pair of ravens landed beside her.

_We've found her, _they thought.

The larger of the two, Diablo, ventured closer, sitting on her arm even as she began to stir from her sleep.

Christina blinked sleepily, trying to figure out what had woken her up. As her vision adjusted to the dark shadows she was able to see the cause. A bird. And while it was not uncommon for birds to find their way to her balcony this one seemed different although in her sleepy haze she couldn't figure out why.

"Hello," she yawned, stroking it's feathers, "Where'd you come from? Pretty bird,"

Diablo watched her until she fell asleep once more, spying the birthmark on her arm.

The two separated, Diablo would keep watch over her while Dival would return home with the news, their mission had been a success.

/

* * *

Shaggy was heartbroken when Draculaura delivered the news of Christina's impending departure. So much in fact that he stayed quiet the rest of the very long school day, slipping into the music room during free period, sitting at the piano and attempting to play. Again and again and again. A sadness like he'd never felt before weighed upon his heart, building, and building until it was unbearable. He transformed, not even paying mind to the silhouettes that blinked in and out of existence.

He howled with sadness before letting his head drop and crying.

…...

* * *

The day of her departure was upon her faster than she would've liked. The morning dawned cloudy and gray, rain was coming. Normally, she would've at least smiled at such a cliche but she could bring herself to do no such thing. She dressed warmly, trudging downstairs for a quiet breakfast before going to sit in the parlor as she had been told.

A gentle flapping of wings brought her attention to the window. The bird had returned once more. He stared at her almost sadly, tapping the glass. He wanted to be let in. Christina obliged as it started to rain. He perched on her shoulder, hiding in the hood of her jacket whenever someone else entered until he stayed there entirely.

Vincent came to collect her shortly after

and off she went without so much as a goodbye to Dracula

…**.**

* * *

**Okay, First, the reason Hocus Pocus shows up so much in my work: simply put It's because of my Mama. We'd watch it every year and I now carry on that tradition with my grandparents.**

**Second, I have zero idea where to take the story from here! Sorry! :(**

**Review, please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Maleficent was growing impatient, very impatient. Where were they? Just as she was about to see for herself, Diaval returned alone.

"Well?" she asked when Diaval landed before her, human once more, "Where's Diablo?"

"We found her Mistress. Your granddaughter, Diablo stayed with her,"

Maleficent went at once to her magic mirror to validate Diaval's claim. Ordering the mirror to show her her beloved pet, it fogged and sparked before clearing. She didn't see Diablo. Not at first. She only saw a girl who looked so much like Alissa she could have mistaken the two at first glance. After a few minutes, Maleficent spotted Diablo peeking out of the red jacket disappearing back into the folds of the hood a moment later.

"Good work, Diaval," Maleficent nodded.

…...

* * *

Christina sat next to her trunks just staring at the wall before her. She had been for an hour, unmoving. Her gaze fixed on the wall with a glassy-eyed stare that hurt Vincent to see. He tried his utmost to distract her but nothing seemed to work. After checking in he shut the door, allowing her to be alone.

"He's gone,"

the raven flew from his hiding place, landing on the window ledge to watch her.

"I'd better get unpacked,"

Christina stood unlocking her trunks to begin the long process of unpacking. She was so distracted that she failed to notice the spider-bat that flew from her trunk and out the window. The raven noticed, however, and flew into a frenzy. Flying circles around Christina to get her attention

"Shh, shh," Christina soothed, "What's the matter? It's okay,"

it led her to the window but she saw nothing except low-hanging clouds all around. A sharp breeze cut through the room making her shiver. Shutting the window she promptly returned to the task at hand wondering what could have set her little friend off like that. Whatever it was, it was gone now. So, Christina brushed it off, pulling the clothes from her trunk and setting them on her bed to be sorted later , her books came next, quickly filling the once empty shelf beside her, art supplies soon followed with little odds and ends being left in her trunk which she moved to the foot of the four-poster bed, the smaller trunk being pushed under the bed.

Little by little her new room came together but it wasn't home. Home was many miles away.

She curled up on her freshly made bed and let her tears loose. The cause her emotional pain and the burning that reared it's ugly head, trying to fry her from the inside out.

…...

* * *

Christina wasn't faring any better when Vincent checked on her a few hours later. She had at least unpacked but now she was huddled under her blankets.

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go explore the forest around the mountains?"

"Okay,"

Christina slid from the bed, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head she slipped her shoes back on and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Vincent saw the raven perched in the window. He looked like-

_It can't be!_

The Raven cawed before flying away. Vincent shook his head, just because he saw a raven didn't mean it was that raven!

_There must be some way to cheer up, Christina,_

He understood Dracula's motives he too wanted to keep Christina safe but at the cost of her friends? Vincent snapped his fingers. That was it! Now, where did he put that mirror?

…...

* * *

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah, Clawdeen?"

"You holding up, okay?"

"No," Shaggy moaned, pushing away his lunch tray, despite not eating a single bite.

"He's been like this all day," Sugie whispered.

Shaggy's head dropped to the table.

"Why don't you call her, Shaggy?"

"I tried, she's not answering," he moaned.

"She probably doesn't have reception," Draculaura commented, "Vincent's castle is very remote,"

"_I know_!" Shaggy snapped.

"He's moody, don't take it personally," Sugie said calmly.

Draculaura smiled reassuringly. She didn't take Shaggy's anger to heart. He was simply hurting.

"Don't worry, Shaggy," Frankie said, "Christina will find a way to contact us, even if she's without reception,"

"How?" he challenged.

"Magic most likely, once she gets past her woe-is-me stage,"

"Can you blame her though?"

"I guess not, Clawdeen,"

"What do we do in the meantime then?" Sugie questioned.

"Wait,"

…...

* * *

The woods were chilly, eerie, covered in fall leaves that crunched underfoot as she roamed. So quiet, very quiet. With the mountain at her back, she set to exploring.

"Chilly," she mumbled, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

And lonely, very lonely/ Christina supposed she had become accustomed to meeting with Shaggy in the woods, she half expected him to step out of the trees. But this was her life now, in isolation until further notice. After a few minutes of wandering, she took a seat on a rock and stared straight ahead, trying to work through her emotions.

"Why so sad?', a gentle female voice asked.

Christina startled with a gasp of surprise. There were three wolves sitting before her; two gray, the third-the one in front-was black and silver. "D-did you just talk?"

"Hmmph! mind like a steel trap", one of the grays said sarcastically, sounding male.

"Hush, brother", the other gray said, a different female voice. "Can't you see she's troubled? And we surprised her?"

"Indeed", the black and silver female agreed. "We're sorry for scaring you, Miss...?"

"Christina. Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula. I'm staying nearby with my magic teacher, Mr. Van Ghoul, so I know about talking animals. Actually, I have a friend who has a talking dog", Christina said, then looked downcast. "Well, I HAD a friend."

"What happened?" the gray female asked.

"I had to leave," Christina sighed, "It's a long story,"

"We have time," the male snorted.

"Hush!" the leader ordered, "It's her decision,"

Christina cracked a small smile. Their bickering made her laugh. She felt better than she had in hours, days even.

"She's laughing at us,"

"No, she's laughing at you, Brother,"

The trio came closer as Christina recovered from her laughing fit.

"I'm sorry," she apologized earnestly, "I haven't felt like myself for a while,"

"It's okay,"

"Want us to keep you company?" the leader offered, "Or we can show you around?"

"Great, person-sitting,"

Christina smiled, "I'd like that very much but what are your names,"

"We don't have names," the gray female said sadly.

Christina laid a hand to the wolf's head, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, we never really think about it,"

"That's a lie-OW," the male whined, "What? We don't have a home-OW, STOP THAT!" he snapped at the leader who'd been stepping on his tail.

Christina smiled sadly at them, "I know how that feels, my home is thousands of miles away from here," then, she got an idea, "I could name you if you'd like,"

"Would you?"

"Yes- AHH!" Christina shrieked as she was pushed to the ground by the male who seemed to have changed his mind about her, "Okay, okay, you're welcome,"

she sat up and studied the trio, "Let's see, Thunder," she decided, patting the excited male, "Pepper," she said looking at the gray female, "Jade," she dubbed the leader.

"Come on," Jade said, "We'll show you around,"

…...

* * *

Vincent went looking for Christina when the sun began to set. He found her playing fetch with a trio of wolves. She was smiling again something he was happy to see.

"I see you made some friends, Christina,"

"Yes," she laughed, "I did,"

Out of the corner of his eye, Vincent spied the raven watching Christina from the tree branches above. He was getting a bad feeling, "It's getting late, Christina, we should head back to the castle,"

"Yes sir," Christina nodded.

"You have to leave?" Thunder moped.

"Aw, don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow," Christina reassured him.

"But what are we supposed to do until then?"

"We'll think of something, Thunder," Jade declared.

Christina stood to leave only for Thunder to seize her jacket, "Don't go," he mumbled.

Vincent watched this exchange curiously. Christina hugged the wolf, scratching under his chin to calm him down.

"They seemed to be attached to you,"

"No kidding,"

"Why don't you bring them with you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as long as you give them a bath," Vincent nodded, "I think you can take care of them,"

…...

* * *

Giving the wolves baths was not easy. She had to drag Thunder into the tub and keep him there with magic.

"I don't like this," he growled.

"I know you don't but it has to be done," Christina said sternly, "The sooner you sit still the quicker this will be,"

"Hmph, fine,"

Christina took her time, working the mud, leaves and, twigs out of his fur. Next, she dried, brushed and, trimmed his fur. She repeated this process with Pepper who although reluctant was far better behaved. Jade was the only one she didn't have to coax into the tub. Once Christina was finished, she cleaned the mess they had created and returned to her room in time to see Vincent carrying in a mirror which he hung above the desk.

"What's the mirror for?" she asked curiously.

"Remember your magic lessons?"

"Oh," she face-palmed, "Magic mirror,"

"Yes, now you can speak with your friends tomorrow, now, let's have dinner,"

"Right behind you,"

…...

* * *

Maleficent spent the whole day watching Christina. Noticing how downcast she seemed and how she cheered up when playing with the wolves she had so clearly bonded with just as Alissa had bonded with her dragon many years prior. She wondered why Christina had been separated from her family.

"They did it for her protection," Diaval explained when asked, "From what I'm not sure,"

"Let's find out shall we?"

Maleficent watched through her mirror seeing what Dracula had only been told about the reason Christina had been sent away.

…...

* * *

"Naughty Princess," Drew scolded as Christina was yanked from her locker by Torq who threw her into Drew's arms.

Christina scowled, "Let go of me!"

"That human is beneath you," Drew growled.

Christina wriggled her way from Drew's grasp and went to grab her wand only for drew to seize her arm with both his hands, the more she fought the tighter his grip became, tears swam in her eyes. She kept trying to get away from him despite her pain.

"That's enough!" Clawdeen snarled forcing her way between the two.

Drew looked to Torq and the Horde for backup only to see them laying in a tangled heap, Duncan standing above them, a fireball at the ready.

Drew ran as fast and as far away from them as he could. Leaving Christina with her friends and a multi-colored arm.

…...

* * *

Maleficent continued to dig. Growing more and more angry with each incident that she saw, her rage burning, rising on the brink of erupting, making Diaval recoil, preparing to duck out of sight.

Maleficent calmed, however, turning her attention to Christina's family instead. Deciding to see what they were doing, what they were like.

/

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Shaggy, it's time for dinner," Sugie informed her brother.

"I'm like, not hungry," he muttered, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Mom says you have to come downstairs at least," Sugie pointedly replied.

"Fine," Shaggy grumbled kicking the blanket off and following behind his sister.

Stacey watched Shaggy when he sat down at the table he hadn't been happy since the dance. Hoping for at least a smile she pushed the tallest stack of pancakes in front of him but he didn't even dent it.

"It's breakfast for dinner, your favorite-"

"Sixth favorite," Sugie interjected.

"Sixth favorite," Stacey corrected herself, "You have to eat something. I know you're sad but I don't think Christina would want you to starve yourself,"

Hearing this, Shaggy ate his meal without a word before returning to his room.

"Miss me already?"

Shaggy spun. He heard Christina but couldn't pinpoint her voice.

"The box, Shaggy, under the bed,"

Shaggy followed the gentle directions digging a long-forgotten crystal ball out. The glow it created was easy to see.

"Christina?"

"What?"

"How are you-"

"Magic mirror,"

"That makes sense," Shaggy grinned.

"You didn't tell me you knew Vincent,"

"It was a few summer's ago"

"Tell me the story?"

"Scooby, Daphne, Scrappy and I were headed to Hawaii..."

…...

* * *

Sugie came to check in on her brother, finding him smiling ear to ear as he told a story she had heard a couple times already. Problem was, she couldn't see who her brother was speaking with.

"Shaggy?" she questioned warily, "Who you talkin to?"

But he didn't seem to hear her.

"So if Vincent tells you not to touch something, like, DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Sugie relaxed when Christina's laughter filled the room. Her brother hadn't lost it. She knocked on the doorframe to grab his attention. He turned to her still grinning. Sugie spied the crystal ball in his hands. That was how he was speaking with Christina and here she thought Christina had popped out of thin air or something!

"Hi, Sugie!" Christina smiled.

"Hi, Christina, how's it going,"

Christina's smile fell but only for a moment, "Okay, I made some friends"

"Friends?"

A trio of wolves suddenly appeared.

"This is Thunder, Pepper and, Jade,"

"They're so cute!"

"Thank you," Pepper grinned.

"They can talk!"

Thunder rolled his eyes, "Again?"

Christina pat the snarky wolf with a small grin, "Go lay down, okay?"

"Okay,"

The wolves left to do as they were told.

"Don't mind Thunder he's just snarky by default,"

"We notice,"

They talked for a long while until Christina yawned, "I better hit the hay, I'll check-in tomorrow, night,"

"Goodnight, Christina,"

…...

* * *

Christina devoted her newfound free-time to continuing her magic studies and taking care of her pets. Any time Vincent wanted to find her she was either in her room or outdoors. Every day was just the same. She would wake before sunrise, get ready for the day, join Vincent for breakfast check-in with her friends and family, feed her pets and get lost in a book.

It was a stable but mundane way of living and Christina yearned to return to Monster High and see her friends.

"Ugh!" Christina stood from the desk so fast that the chair toppled over, scaring the wolves from their nap.

"Are you okay, Christina?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Burning," Christina hissed through clenched teeth, staggering to the window and forcing it open.

Breathing heavily she let the frigid air wrap around her, cooling her down. She slid to the floor, sitting in the direct path of the cold air. This is where Vincent found her. He was worried. This had been happening more frequently, reminding of when Christina was a child with newly-awakened powers that she couldn't control. It was happening all over again just because she didn't understand the growing power inside her, the Dragon that wanted out. He feared if she didn't learn to control it she would lose herself to it.

"Christina, maybe you should take a walk outside?" he suggested.

"Good idea,"

Pepper brought her jacket for when she finally managed to cool down. She took the trio with her when she left.

With Christina occupied, Vincent rushed to call Dracula and tell him of this latest development.

"Help her Vincent!" Dracula pleaded.

"I can only do so much, my friend" Vincent reasoned, "It's trying to force-"

"Stop it then!" Dracula interjected.

"Dracula-"

"Alissa didn't have this problem,"

"Alissa was a grown woman who spent her entire life learning to control it. She knew how to handle her powers in a way that Christina doesn't, can't you see that even after all this time Christina's still scared of her powers?"

"Bur she can control them now,"

"That doesn't mean she understands them," Vincent argued, "Not like her mother did,"

"Help her, Vincent,"

"I'm trying, Dracula,"

/

* * *

Maleficent watched this exchange with interest. She had spent the past several days watching Christina, her family, her friends. It was clear how they cared for her and she for them. Even though she'd been forced into an exile of sorts she still spoke to her uncle. Filled him in, told him stories of the wolves antics.

The wolves she had bonded with just as Alissa had with Spitfire.

Even though maleficent wasn't quite ready to pay a visit to this world she knew she needed to help her granddaughter.

She knew what to do.

/

* * *

Christina walked through the forest trying to cool off. Her skin still burned to the touch and it irritated her to no end. As soon as she cooled off she would check-in with Shaggy and Sugie to see what they were up to.

BUT SHE HAD TO COOL DOWN.

She dropped to her knees, trying to breathe, trying to cool down but nothing helped. Flapping wings alerted her to the raven's return. He came and went as he pleased but always seemed to show up when she had an episode. She glanced at him, grimacing from the pain. He held something in his beak but Christina didn't really notice what it was considering the pain she was in. she fell forward grunting from pain. The raven was right in front of her now, she pushed herself to her elbows to look at him,

He flew up whatever he held glinted in the light as he circled above her before releasing what he held.

A necklace, it fell from the sky encircling her neck perfectly the pendant-that looked oddly like her birthmark-rested right on her heart.

She cooled down almost instantly.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked, eyeing the raven curiously.

He gave no response not that she expected him to, only landing on her shoulder as he always did.

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood, Shaggy," Stacey grinned when Shaggy returned home from school.

"He gets to talk to Christina,"

"Oh yes," Stacey nodded, "With that crystal ball of his,"

"And you wanted him to throw it out," Sam commented, looking up from his paper.

"Well, I didn't see the point in keeping it," Stacey defended herself.

"Now, it has a purpose," Sugie replied watching as Shaggy galloped up the stairs.

"Shaggy slow down!" Stacey yelled.

"Thirteen steps Mom, like, I'll be okay," Shaggy responded, slamming the door to his room shortly afterward.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed Shaggy waited and waited and waited some more but Christina didn't call.

"Christina? Christina?" he asked hopefully.

Nothing.

He whimpered.

Where was she?


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm Late!_

_I'm Late!_

Christina scolded herself for losing track of time so easily. After her miraculous cool-down, which was no doubt thanks to the mysterious necklace she now wore, Thunder had roped her into playing fetch which soon turned into tag that led to a race and before she knew it she had been outside for a whole hour! Now, she rounded up the wolves and teleported back to her room. The mirror was already alight with magic allowing her to see how sad and confused Shaggy was.

"Shaggy, I'm right here, I'm sorry I was late!" she apologized.

Shaggy seemed to perk up at the sound of her voice, a smile spreading across his face.

"Where were you, Christina?" he asked.

"In the forest,"

"Like, isn't it cold there?"

"Very,"

"Then why were you out there?"

_I was being burnt alive._

"I had to take the wolves for some exercise,"

Shaggy nodded in understanding, "When do you think you can like, come home?"

"I'm not sure, Shaggy, I might be here for the rest of the year,"

That was evidently the wrong thing to say as Shaggy looked crushed, whimpering like he had been hurt.

_Way to go! _She scolded herself.

Now how was she supposed to calm him down? He was getting worked up!

_Think!_

Then an idea struck her.

_The autumn days grow short and cold  
It's Christmastime again  
And snows and winters slowly melt  
The days grow short and then_

Shaggy's whimpers slowly stopped as he looked at her with glassy, curious eyes.

_He turns the seasons around  
And so she changes her gown  
Mother Earth and Father Time_

_How very special are we  
For just a moment to be  
Part of life's eternal rhyme?_

"Better?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sing another?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"I dunno,"

Christina chuckled, racking her brain for a song, "I can't think of anything right now, later?"

"Okay, tell me a story then, please?"

"Once upon a time there was a very rude princess. One day this princess took her favorite golden ball outside to play..."

…...

* * *

"Is it ready yet, Mother?" Drew pleaded.

"Soon, my son, soon, we've got to make sure she can't escape," Regina assured him.

"But are you sure this will hold her?"

"Certain,"

Drew grinned evilly. This was going to be spectacular!

…...

* * *

Maleficent continued to watch. Smiling knowingly at her granddaughter. Such a beautiful romance was blooming between her and Shaggy that it was hard not to smile. Christina continued to smile even through eyes full of unshed tears. Even though she seemed beaten down by whatever day to day struggles were carelessly thrown her way. She remained gentle and kind, the very image of her head-strong mother.

"When are you going to visit her?" Diaval dared to ask.

"I plan to visit Dracula first, Diaval," Maleficent replied matter-a-factually, "I found my granddaughter my heir, your future queen,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you know better than to question me,"

"My apologies, Mistress,"

…...

* * *

"One song before you go," Shaggy pleaded.

"One," Christina nodded.

_Like a bird that flies  
In the morning light  
Or a butterfly  
In the spring  
When your spirit rides  
The wings of hope  
You'll find your wings_

_For you're always  
Free to begin again  
And you're always  
Free to believe  
When you find the place  
That your heart belongs-_

"Shaggy dinner!" Stacy called

"Coming Mom!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Shaggy," Christina grinned, "Bye,"

"Bye, Christina,"

_I love you. _

…_..._

* * *

Shaggy was not having the best day. It seemed that with Christina gone her tormentors had set their sights on him! While he was able to brush most of it off he wanted to snap. Just for a moment. Drew was trying to get a rise out of him, trying to fight and when that tactic failed he decided to pick him, his sister and, Scooby apart. Shaggy was dangerously close to wringing Drew's neck when he was suddenly pushed down and kicked across the floor.

"Teach him a lesson, boys,"

"Let go of me!" he heard Sugie yell.

This wasn't good.

"You sure got a big mouth fer such a small-fry normie!", Torq laughed. "Shut her up, Lunk! We don't need some teacher or worse, Duncan ta hear her!"

"Right, Torq", the ogre obeyed, covering Sugie's mouth. But..."EEEYOOOW! The little pest bit me! OW! Aw Haw! My foot! Ga-OW My shin!"

"Can't you idiots handle one little normie girl?!", Drew hissed. Then Shaggy heard a slap. "There! Think you can hold and gag her now?!"

_'Drew slapped Sugie! That blood-sucking leech SLAPPED my little sister!', _Shaggy thought to himself as he started growling, feeling the change start as his rage increased.

"Oh, and what'd'ya think yer gonna do, normie?", Drew laughed. "Growling on the ground there like a...WEREWOLF?!"

It seemed Drew had forgotten their previous confrontation in the cafeteria. All the better. Maybe this time it would stick.

Guided by scent and smell, Shaggy tackled Drew to the ground, wrestling him. After his initial shock, the vampire started fighting back, but the wolf was stronger than him.

Don't just stand there, you morons!", he yelled at Torq and his Horde. "Get him off of me!"

"Right, Boss!", Torq squawked, as he and Chazz grabbed Shaggy's arms and yanked the blind wolf to his feet and against the wall of lockers.

"Hey! Let my brother go, you gremlins!", Sugie yelled.

"Who're you calling 'gremlins', normie?", Torq barked indignantly. "We're hobgoblins! Lunk's an ogre, and Crash, Crack'd, and Crush are orcs! Know the difference!"

"Stop. Talking", Drew growled through clenched teeth. "So you're really a half-werewolf? Doesn't matter. You're still blind as a bat and there ain't nothin' you can do about nothin'! And when I find out where my Princess is, you'll never see her again!"

_But, I already know, _Drew thought smugly, he just had to keep up appearances.

"As if, fang-face!"

"That's enough outta you, little girl! Moanica! Make her a little more...obedient."

"A little young to join my army, but why not?", the Zombie Queen smirked. "Hold her, Zomboys!"

No!", Shaggy growled struggling. "Leave my sister alone!"

"You should worry about yourself, Blind-man's-bluff!", Torq laughed. "Pound 'im, boys! Guys? Didn't you hear me? What're you waiting...!"

"Oh, you mean these guys?", Shaggy heard Duncan's voice say.

Shaggy could feel Torq and Chazz trembling with fear as they held him.

"And zomboys are 'chilling out' for now", Abby's voice chuckled. "Abby make good 'rot-cicles'! Heh-heh! Funny joke, no?"

"My zomboys!", Moanica hissed.

"You okay Sugie?", Frankie asked the girl.

"Yeah, thanks to all of you."

"Rauugh! Always interfering! I oughta..GAACK!", Drew was cut off, and Shaggy heard something slam against the lockers nearby.

"Torq, let Shaggy go or I'm gonna roast all of you and hang you from the roof of the school by your underwear after I beat the crap outta this leech!"

"And that's if I don't gut you all first!", Clawdeen growled.

"And I'll help them do both!", Manny Taur added.

"What do you care, Manny?", Torq asked as they released Shaggy. "You hate normies!"

"Much as I hate normies, I hate bullies like you scum even more! Now, GIT!"

Shaggy heard the remaining bullies run off.

"Are you okay, Shaggy?", Draculaura asked as he returned to normal.

"Like, yeah, just groovy", Shaggy replied lacklusterly.

"Now, what to do with you, Drew?", Duncan growled. "None of us has forgotten that it's YOUR FAULT one of our best friends-"

"And cousin!", Draculaura added

"-had to leave and go into hiding. I should just incinerate you here and now, school rules and 'Royal scandal' flak from your 'noble family' be damned! Any punishment would be worth it to rid the world of scum like you!"

"But you won't!", Drew choked out. "You wouldn't dare! M-my m-mother...!"

"MR. ROSENBLATT!", Headmistress Bloodgood called firmly upon arriving. "Put. Him. Down."

Huffing in disappointment, Duncan dropped Drew in a heap.

"He and his friends attacked them, Ms. Bloodgood," Frankie was quick to say.

"Yeah," Clawdeen growled in agreement.

"Then I will deal with him myself," Bloodgood evenly replied, "I do not need his mother on my case again!"

Drew followed behind the Headmistress with a barely concealed smirk. If he was to be kicked out of school again it would simply aid him and his mother in their plans.

Little did they all know someone had been watching.

…...

* * *

Diaval hit the floor to avoid being burnt by the oncoming red-hot magic. Saying Maleficent was angry would be the understatement of the century. She was seething with rage at the cruelty Drew and his friends had inflicted. Angry that they would be allowed to get away with such acts. Evil she might have been but she had limits, boundaries.

Boundaries that Drew had crossed a long time ago. She had been digging into his past, trying to find the root of his obsession and she didn't like what she saw.

…...

* * *

**Many years ago.**

"No?"

"That's right, I said no, I can't marry you nor do I VANT to, Regina,"

"Because of _her_?" the vampiress shrieked pointing a finger at the young fairy who'd dropped out of nowhere only days before, "But-but she isn't even a vampire!"

"I know that and it doesn't matter," Radu growled, "Now, leave, you are no longer welcomed here,"

Regina left in a huff slamming the doors behind her. Once she was gone, Radu sank into the nearest chair he could find.

"I'm sorry," Alissa apologized, looking up from her sketchbook with concern, "I wouldn't have let her in if-"

"You didn't know, Alissa, it's my fault. I should have warned you," Radu interjected, "please, don't listen to anything she says,"

"I won't I promise," Alissa smiled.

And when Alissa smiled, Radu smiled. She tended to have that effect on him.

It was only an hour later that Radu received word Regina had tried to arrange a marriage. Dracula had laughed her out the door.

"She seems to be going to a lot of trouble," Alissa giggled.

"She has been for years," Radu explained, remembering how often she would call upon him scantly dressed, vying for his affections. He had never liked her, avoided her and was only polite if he had to be, "Regina's obsessive but, she von't be a bother to us anymore," he promised, "Now, that I have you,"

But, Regina was so consumed for vengeance that she concocted a plan, a despicable plan so vile in nature it was repulsive. Begrudgingly, she settled with a suitor from the very bottom of the noble ranks, seducing him with her limited powers. Together they had a son.

Drew was the key to her success.

…...

* * *

Shaggy wanted to bring Christina home. For it to be safe for her once more. He paced his room anxiously trying to think up a plan. How? How could he possibly make it safe for her? How long would it take? What could he do?

"What's on your mind Shaggy?"

Shaggy turned to the crystal ball and for the briefest of moments, he saw Christina's silhouette as all the feelings tumbling through him had trigged his transformation.

"Nothing," he fibbed, he couldn't really tell her not yet.

"Christina!" Sugie cried with a smile, bursting into his room.

"Hey, Sugie, how was school?"

"_Fine_" Shaggy quickly responded he didn't want Christina finding out the days' events.

Sugie looked at her brother with a small glare while Christina arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay, out with it, Shaggy, I can tell you're bluffing,"

"No,"

Even with the odd sight he had, he could clearly tell Christina was not convinced and was staring at him in a way that made him want to tuck his tail between his legs and hide.

"Tell me," she repeated, firmly.

"Drew and his friends attacked us," Sugie declared before he could think up a story.

Telling Christina this might have been the wrong thing to do Sugie belatedly realized as she watched Christina's stern but otherwise calm face twist into what could best be described as boiling rage.

"He did what?" she asked again with a chilling eerie calm.

"Attacked us?" Sugie squeaked.

Christina grit her fangs before nailing the wall next to her with a fireball the size of a basketball. She paced the room, wringing her hands and grinding her teeth, wings bursting into angry flames that raged making her wings look huge.

"THAT TWISTED PSYCHOTIC EVIL-"

Fire continued to explode from her hands casting the entire room in purple light that caught Vincent's attention when he passed by. Christina was so clearly on the brink yet, she didn't transform.

He saw her necklace as she turned.

Now, it made sense.

Christina was still inwardly seething even when she finally stopped with the explosive firework show. Angry at Drew and his friends, angered at those that would dare harm Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby so immensely angry. She wanted to scream and blast those good for nothings into space and she might have done just that if Shaggy hadn't spoken up.

"Like, it's not your fault, Christina, so you like better not blame yourself for what that leech did", Shaggy told her. "Duncan and our other friends helped us out, so no permanent harm done"

"Well, they _do _know you're a werewolf,"

"They've like, seen me transform before, Sugie," Shaggy reminded her, "In the cafeteria, the day Christina left,"

"Oh, yeah," Sugie nodded.

Although calmer Christina still seemed upset. Sugie could tell by the way she continued to wring her hands and bite her lip. Shaggy knew because of how strained her voice was when she spoke again.

"I just wish I could have stopped them, intervened, you shouldn't have to suffer because of me,"

"Like, we'll be fine Christina, promise," Shaggy assured her.

"Still-"

"Don't blame yourself, Christina. Please, please don't," Shaggy pleaded.

Christina sighed heavily, shoulders slumping.

His sight seemed to be lasting longer and longer but he still only saw silhouettes.

"Who wants to hear a story?" Christina slowly asked after a few quiet minutes had passed, "I've got some about Thunder,"

"Oh, no," the wolf groaned, "Please no!"

"Tell us!" Shaggy and Sugie cried in unison.

"Well, it all started this morning,"

…...

* * *

"Daddy," Draculaura said nervously peeking into her father's study a few days later, "You have a visitor,"

Perplexed, Dracula rose from his seat and followed his oldest daughter downstairs into the parlor where Sibella and Vana Pira stood with matching looks of silent shock.

"Hello, Dracula, I think it's time we talk"

* * *

**The end of the chapter has come and now I ask, what do you think Drew and his mother are up to? Whatever it is it definitely isn't good! Big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for all of his help!**

**Please, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Maleficent stood before them. The family of vampires now shared the same quiet shocked expression. It took some time for Dracula to regain his composure and offer Maleficent a seat. Struggling for words, Dracula joined his wife and daughters who now sat across from Maleficent.

"Vhy have you come?" he finally managed.

"I came for answers," Maleficent began, "I want to know what happened to my daughter and why you've tried to hide Christina from me, why you're still trying,"

Dracula eyed her skeptically. He didn't want to tell her about it, he hadn't even told Christina about it despite how she pleaded to know.

"You don't want to tell me," Maleficent said suddenly, "I can see it in your face,"

"Your daughter didn't wish to talk about you, why should I talk about her?" Dracula challenged.

"Because I'm her mother and despite what she thought when she so abruptly left I never ever stopped loving her,"

Dracula still seemed reluctant to say anything.

So, Maleficent, to convince them, told a story she had never told anyone.

"Alissa's father was a human,"

There was a small gasp from the two girls seated on either side of their parents.

Seeing she had their interest, Maleficent continued her tale backing up to start at the beginning.

"I was part of an arranged marriage shortly after becoming queen of the dark fae. I never loved him, only had a child with him because it was expected of me so, Lucinda was born, her father and I separated shortly afterward I wanted nothing to do with him but, Alissa's father," Maleficent paused to collect herself, "We met a very long time ago before I was ever queen. Over time, he'd stolen my heart, told me he loved me but it was all a lie. As soon as he had me, he stole my wings in an attempt to become king of the nearby lands, he did of course and you can guess what happened next but he never knew of the child he'd gifted me with. I never blamed Alissa and I never will,"

The family of vampires tried to process while Maleficent continued.

"So you see, though her father betrayed me in the cruelest way, Alissa was conceived from my own true love. No matter how we argued as she got older, I never stopped loving her with all my heart. I may be evil, Lord Dracula, but I have never lied and always kept my word. And I swear I have no dark intentions toward Christina."

"It's not a good story," Dracula warned, relenting.

"And I haven't done good things in my life," Maleficent pointed out, "I command creatures that haunt nightmares, your point?"

Even though he would've liked to ignore it and change the subject, Dracula told Maleficent the story of her daughter's short time in this world of meeting Radu who was taken with her, in love at first sight, of their whirlwind courtship and fairy tale wedding. The wedding which was widely publicized and talked about, which led to the hunters coming for them. Alissa having to rush her pregnancy along with magic and how Christina barely three days old was placed into his care.

"They were so sure they vould be victorious, but they didn't dare risk Christina's safety. Radu pleaded with Alissa to stay behind but she was as stubborn as Christina is now and refused to let him go alone. I received word they'd passed on less than a week later,"

"And what of the hunter?"

"Van Hellscream caught and sent into exile with his followers. They can do no harm to us now,"

Then Maleficent said what Dracula had been dreading to hear.

"I want to see Christina,"

…...

Christina sat twiddling her thumbs, gazing out the window at the thin clouds that encircled Vincent's mountain home. The wind was nice no matter how sharp, the cold beginning to cut through her jacket, blowing her hair every which way. Up before sunrise, poring over the various spellbooks Vincent had provided her with, correcting tiny issues Vincent had written in to test her. Now, finished she was trying to decide what to do with herself.

"Like, you there, Christina?"

"Hey, Shaggy what's the matter?"

Shaggy was in wolf form again. He had been the last few times they talked.

"Nothing, nothing,"

"Then why are you-"

"Stress?" he offered.

"Okay," Christina nodded.

From the sound of her voice, she didn't sound convinced. And for a split second, he could just barely see her face. It was fuzzy but it was there,

"Shaggy?"

He snapped back to reality, nothing but light and dark, no shapes no details.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"I-I miss you, we all do,"

"I miss you too but that's no reason to get worked up,"

"Please sing me a song?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Uh, a Disney song?"

"Okay," Christina grinned.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

"You sing really well," Shaggy gushed.

"You always say that, Shaggy,"

"It's true!"

Christina giggled, "If you say so,"

"Yes, sing another?"

"Okay,"

As she sang he tried his hardest to see her face. It came in short blurry bursts. Flickers of her smile, the light in her eyes, sparkles from her wings. Bits and pieces of sight that slowly formed a beautiful picture.

"What's with the smile, Shaggy?"

Calming down Shaggy reverted to normal ripping his glimpses of sight away from him. They only seemed to happen while in wolf form. It was a double-edged sword. Bittersweet.

"I like, said, you have a beautiful voice,"

"Sure, whatever you say, Shaggy,"

…...

"No," Dracula sternly replied.

"Why not?" Maleficent calmly challenged.

"One she isn't here and two, I am her guardian and I said no,"

Maleficent was entirely calm, spookily calm, "I know she isn't here, Dracula. You sent her away to keep her safe, she's studying her magic while away and her teacher, wise as he may be, doesn't understand fae magic as I do, only I can teach her,"

But Dracula stood firm in his decision. Maleficent, however, wasn't one to give up.

"I know about the dragonmark, Dracula, you know what it means but Christina doesn't,"

"She can learn," Dracula insisted.

"Not without my help," Maleficent responded, "Besides, there's something you don't know about that mark,"

Dracula scoffed.

"That mark is only given to one fae in every generation of my line AND only those with the mark can rule. Christina's my heir, the ONLY heir to my kingdom,"

"So you're saying-" Sibella began.

"That Christina's a-a _Princess,"_ Draculaura finished.

Maleficent nodded, "And while I may live forever I don't wish to rule forever. I want to train Christina, teach her so she can take the throne,"

"She's not even an adult yet!" Dracula protested.

"But she will be soon and by birthright, she takes over the kingdom once she's of age,"

Dracula slumped. "Fine, fine. You can meet her but I can't-"

"Bring her back until it's safe I know, I'll pay her a visit on my own,"

and she was gone before Dracula could change his mind.

…...

In order to bring Christina home, Shaggy had to gather evidence and build n iron-clad case against Drew. One that would land him and hopefully his mother behind bars. After all, the abuse of power was clear, the physical abuse to Christina was somewhat documented but he needed more. He needed help.

He needed the gang.


	10. Chapter 10

Shaggy was a bundle of nerves, anxiously pacing the living room. He had reached out to the gang asking for their help and now they were coming over. The awkwardness that was sure to ensue made him shudder. But, he needed their help. He needed to bring Christina home safe and sound without a constant threat to her life hanging around school halls. He missed her so very much. When the doorbell rang he turned frozen with fear. Despite knowing who was waiting he just couldn't bring himself to answer the door. Scooby came to his rescue, answering the door while Sugie guided him to the couch, forcing him to take a seat.

"Hi, Shaggy," Fred greeted him slowly, nervously, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes,"

"can you tell us why now?" Velma questioned to his right, "You were kind of vague,"

"Yeah," Daphne agreed to his left, "What's going on?"

"I need your help with a mystery," Shaggy admitted.

"What kind of mystery?"

"Like, the urgent kind," Shaggy stressed.

"Christina's in exile," Sugie clarified when Shaggy went quiet. "There's this really messed up vampire at the school who thinks she's his property and the headmistress can't do anything because his mother's some important councilwoman or whatever,"

"So, why do you need our help?" Velma questioned.

"We need to like, gather evidence that puts them both behind bars so Christina can come home,"

"Okay, so, where do we start?"

"I have no idea,"

…...

* * *

"Thunder, in order for me to throw the stick you have to let go of it," Christina giggled locked in a game of tug a war.

"Nuh-uh," Thunder grunted.

"You leave me no choice then," Christina smirked, scratching her pet's exposed belly.

As soon as he released the stick which was more of a tree branch Christina chucked it as far and as hard as she could laughing when the three took off after it, determined to be the one to bring it back. Her smile fell when they were out of sight. She was missing home again. She slumped to the ground, shivering despite her coat throwing a glance to the mountain castle that loomed behind her. Every day was the same. Study then go outside, come back at nightfall, bathe the wolves and go to bed. Every single day. There was nothing interesting to do, nothing new to see. Something had to happen soon.

Meanwhile, at that very moment, Vincent got an unexpected visitor.

Maleficent.

"I've come to meet my granddaughter," she announced.

"You can't,"

"Dracula says otherwise," Maleficent smiled, "Where is she?"

"Outside,"

"I should've known, I've been watching,"

"So I've noticed," Vincent glared at Diablo.

The two remained standing locked in a silent staring contest. Maleficent would not leave that was clear but Vincent, he wasn't sure of this. Alissa hadn't wanted Maleficent to be part of Christina's life.

"I'll wait for her," Maleficent said, breaking the silence, "unless you want me to go into the forest and introduce myself-"

"No, take a seat,"

"Gladly,"

…...

* * *

An hour later Christina returned with her pets, intent on giving them baths only to be stopped by Vincent.

"Christina? A moment", Vincent called gently, and she turned to face him. "There's...someone who wishes to meet you. Will you come with me into the atrium, please?"

"Okay, Uncle Vincent."

_Who could possibly want to meet me? I hope I'm not in trouble? What if I am? What did do? Oh, Goblins-wait is that-HOW?_

"Hello, Christina", Maleficent said with a regal smile. "I am very pleased to meet you at last. Do you know who I am?"

"Y-y-you're Maleficent! B-but I thought..."

"You thought I was only a fable?", she finished with an arched eyebrow and half-smile. "Yes, well Mr. Walt Disney was a frequent visitor to Ever After in his youth, seeking inspiration for his moving picture shows."

"Wait! So all the fairy tales are...?"

"All the fairy tales you know and love are true? Yes, my dear, in my home realm of Ever After, they are very real", Maleficent smirked. Then her face softened, almost to...endearment as she gently touched Christina's cheek. "You look so much like Alissa did at your age."

"How do you know my mother?", Christina asked suspiciously.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that your uncle, aunt, and mentor here haven't mentioned my connection to her, given how she and I argued the last time I saw her. She was quite angry at me" the Dark Fae sighed sadly. "But no matter the disagreements, time, and distance," Maleficent paused to look Christina in the eyes, "a MOTHER never stops loving her daughter with all her heart."

_Holy CRAP. No, no, not possible! Uncle Dracula wouldn't-_

"Maybe you should sit down, Christina," Vincent said hastily, seeing the confusion written across the hybrid's face.

"Yes, we have much to discuss," Maleficent nodded.

…...

* * *

"Shaggy maybe you should go to bed?" Sugie quietly suggested.

"No, I'm not done yet!" he snapped eyes bloodshot and droopy.

Sugie wasn't even sure what he was doing. Draculaura had provided them with the small folder of incident reports and pictures from all of Drew's attacks earlier. Now, Shaggy sat with those things spread before him as if he were trying to study them. He obviously couldn't see them so why was he still sitting there?

"Shaggy, please, you can look-er, study them tomorrow, please,"

"I'm going to talk with Christina," Shaggy gruffly declared.

"Okay,"

_Maybe she can talk some sense into you._

…...

* * *

Hours earlier:

"It's ready, son," Regina grinned.

"So.."

"You'll have her tonight,"

"I'd be careful if I were you," a new voice chimed.

"Revolta, what are you doing here?" Regina questioned.

"I've come to warn you, Maleficent's here in our realm,"

"So what about it?", Drew asked snidely.

"So you must be cautious, my dear Drew!", the Witch of the Web said. "She is not only the Queen and most powerful of the Dark Fae, but she is also Christina's GRANDMOTHER."

"Well-well! Christina is truly a perfect match for my Drew indeed!", Bathory chuckled wickedly. "Descended of both the House of Dracula and the royal line of the Dark Fae? Marvelous!"

…...

* * *

Christina sat perfectly still, mind reeling trying to process this new information. Maleficent was real, Maleficent was her grandmother, her uncle knew but didn't tell her...

_I don't think I can take anymore_ she thought tiredly

"I searched my world for years trying to find you, Christina. I knew when your mother passed on but I had no idea where she was, the years that followed were so bleak and then one day I found out about you,"

"How?" Christina slowly questioned, trying to focus.

"I felt your magic wake,"

Christina looked away after all this time magic still made her uncomfortable like there was a missing link.

"You don't understand your powers do you, Christina?"

Christina shook her head as much as she hated to admit it, "I can control them-"

"But, they scare you don't they?"

"Yes,"

"I can help you, Christina," Maleficent smiled, "I'll teach you,"

"You would?"

"Of course I would,"

"But why?" Christina slowly questioned.

"Because you are my granddaughter, my blood", the Elder Dark Fae reminded her. "Plus as...wise and knowledgeable as your mentor here is, he cannot fully understand fae magic. However, there is more to it in your case; potentially dangerous to yourself and others."

"What do you mean?", Christina asked nervously.

"Because You are different from most other dark fae, and I am not referring to being half-vampire", Maleficent told her, then pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a tribal-looking dragonmark... a lot like the one on her own arm, This is the Dragonmark. Only one dark fae a generation in my bloodline has it. It is a mark of great power...and royal succession."

"You don't mean-"

"You are the sole heir to my kingdom and will inherit it on your next birthday,"

Christina's mind was reeling as Maleficent continued.

"Come back to Ever After with me and I can teach you everything you need to know,"

The shock and on Christina's face worried Vincent to no end, "Christina..."

"Me-me a P-princess? SHUT UP!"

_Well, this didn't take long to go downhill _Vincent thought to himself.

"I-I'm no Princess. I'm an outcast struggling to survive high school and after high school, I want a nice quiet life!" Christina cried mind spinning.

"Christina-"

"I'm going outside!"

and, she was gone before either could object.

…...

* * *

Shaggy grew nervous when Christina didn't answer but, instead of pacing with worry he called his friends who were continuing the hunt for evidence.

"Shaggy, what's the matter?" Velma questioned.

"Christina didn't answer me,"

"Oh,"

"She always answers,"

"Maybe she was busy?" Daphne offered.

"In exile?" Shaggy deadpanned.

"Is exile that bad?" Fred asked.

Shaggy crossed his arms and glared, "Did you guys find anything?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me what then,"

…...

* * *

_I am NOT a Princess, _Christina thought to herself as she wandered through the forest.

She just needed to calm herself then she would return to the castle, cuddle with her wolves and forget this ever happened.

"What's the matter, Princess?"

_NO, NO, NO!_

Chills shot down her spine, spinning in a circle. Maybe she was just hearing things?

"Drew, you startled her,"

"My bad,"

Drew and another vampire, his mother, stepped out of the shadows grinning wickedly. Christina pulled out her wand, bracing herself for a fight.

"Oh, please," Regina laughed, "Night night, Christina,"

she was off her feet before she even had a chance to blink.

…...

* * *

Vincent had a sinking feeling when Christina didn't return.

"Something's wrong,"

"Agreed, let's go find her,"

Vincent stiffened. He'd forgotten Maleficent was present. Nevertheless, the two ventured into the woods in hopes of finding Christina. Only to find her discarded wand.

"Who would dare to-" Maleficent started.

"Drew would," Vincent interrupted.

Maleficent was visibly enraged, "FIND THEM!" she harshly ordered Diablo and Diaval, "When I'm done that vampire will wish he were dead!"

"Maleficent, please," Vincent pleaded trying to calm the fairy, "Firstly, we must inform Dracula and Christina's friends, they'll be able to help,"

"How so?"

"Even now, they're working to bring Christina home, make it safe for her to rejoin them at school,"

"Still, I refuse to sit by and do nothing!"

"But if Drew and his mother find out they could and WILL harm Christina," Vincent replied darkly, "They may be doing so even now,"

…...

* * *

**Okay, that ends that and I admit I had more planned for this chapter but I didn't want to rush. Big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me with this chapter. Please review and predict.**

**Back to my other work.**


	11. Chapter 11

_What hit me? _

Sluggishly Christina started to move unaware of her little audience. Struggling to recall what happened to knock her out, she sat up, head in hands not yet ready to open her eyes. In the back of her mind, she knew something was amiss but she couldn't tell. _THINK! _She urged herself but kept drawing blanks for several seconds. Finally, she dared to open her eyes, alarmed by what she saw.

This was not her room, this was not Vincent's castle! The room she found herself in was dark in all aspects. Dark walls, floors, furniture. There was but one window to her left but it was nothing more than a glorified crack, barely big enough for her wrist if it wasn't barred. The only source of light was several low-burning candles that put her on edge.

"Hello, Christina,"

Gasping in surprise she watched as Drew's mother emerged from the shadows, a cruel grin on her face, fangs shining in the candlelight when she spoke:

"I do hope you're comfortable, you'll be staying here for a long time,"

"What do you want with me, you crazy witch?" Christina snarled.

"Now, now, don't be like that, dear, I simply vant to talk"

Christina glared silently hoping the woman before her would burst into flames.

Regina continued to grin, drawing closer and closer until she was too close for Christina's liking granted she didn't like anything about her current situation.

"You look so much like your mother,"

"So I've heard," she grumbled, trying to hatch an escape plan.

"You vould've been my daughter had she not dropped from the sky,"

Christina gagged at the thought. This woman was no different from her son. Both were a few cards short of a deck.

"I almost had him then she showed up and ruined my chances,"

_Typical villain speech. Gag._

"But tonight, that vill be fixed,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to marry my son, my Drew, tonight!"

…...

Meanwhile, Dracula had just received the news and had flown at once to Vincent's castle where he now stood seething.

"How?" he demanded.

"I suspect a spy," Vincent calmly deduced, Maleficent nodding in agreement her own rage barely concealed.

"Ve must find her!"

"And we will," Vincent assured him, "I've already contacted Miss Grimwood and Boodika, they'll be here shortly,"

"Good," Dracula nodded, "I have to call Draculaura now, she von't like this,"

…...

Draculaura and her friends had been hard at work all day. Having spoken to Bloodgood about Drew's family and their rank in the vampire court they were headed back to Dracula's castle to review when she got a call from her father.

"Hey, Daddy! What's...? WHAT?! OH NO! CHRISTINA!"

"Like, what is it, Draculaura?", Shaggy asked, worried. "Did something...?"

"Christina is missing!"

"WHAT?!", everyone shouted.

"Drew", Duncan growled. "Has to be!"

"Yeah", Clawdeen agreed. "As much as she would rather be here with us, she wouldn't just leave her safe-house like that."

Shaggy growled. He had begged his mother to let him out of the house despite the late hour so that he could join in the investigation and he was glad he had because once he found Drew he would tear him limb from limb with his bare hands! It was a full moon that night and while Shaggy had already transformed earlier something shocking happened. Flooded with rage he howled at the moon becoming more canine as he did so. Christina was in danger! She needed help! He needed to save her! He needed to! Right NOW. He sniffed at the air, catching her scent. As if a switch flipped, night vision kicked in. he didn't even process this as he ran in the direction of Christina's scent. All that mattered was Christina.

"Mom's gonna have a fit," Sugie gasped, "And I'm going to get the world's longest lecture,"

Overcome with stress and worry she paced before being overcome by a dizzy spell and falling to her knees. The others spun around to find her mid-transformation. After which she promptly freaked out.

"I-I didn't know I could-"

She was having a sensory overload and it was killing her.

"Mom's gonna spazz"

Clawdeen knelt next to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Deep breath okay?"

Sugie shakily complied.

"Come on, we have to go after your brother,"

…...

"Dracula, sit down, please," Vincent begged tiredly.

"No,"

"Relax, Dracula, we're here," Miss Grimwood called.

"These are Christina's other magic teachers," Vincent explained to Maleficent as Boodika and Miss Grimwood entered.

The two women were surprised to see the elder fairy but made no comment.

"Vho's this?" Dracula questioned, studying the vampire boy that accompanied them.

"This is Felix, Drew's younger brother and the total opposite," Boodika calmly explained, "I've been teaching him,"

"You mean-"

"He inherited his mother's powers,"

"I was sent to live with my father in Transylvania before my mom found out," Felix quietly but politely added, "I can help if you want. I know where they are and how to get on Revolta's nerves, she's Drew's godmother,"

"I suspected as much," Miss Grimwood nodded, "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, Felix," Boodika ordered.

…...

_I have to get outta here! I'd sooner DIE! _

Christina racked her brain for a solution, an escape plan. The window was far too small and the bars were iron. She was locked in and her wand had been left in the woods by her kidnappers. Maybe she could blow the door off and fly out? Or put a hole through the wall? She glanced at her hands fearfully. That was a lot of magic, more than she was comfortable with but she couldn't just stay put! Turning to the wall she fired at it only for the magic to bounce back at her, knocking her off her feet again.

_Owww. I knew using that much was a bad idea! Magic is always a bad idea. Make my bed? Change my clothes no problem but that's it!_

"Hm, seems you discovered the room's magic proof,"

Christina scrambled to her feet and backed away from Regina and Drew, the latter carried a chair and alarm bells were going off in her head.

"Glad to see you're awake, Princess," Drew grinned nearing her like a hunter nears prey, "Take a seat,"

"No," she spat.

"You were always hard-headed, Christina," Revolta sneered upon entering the room, Grim Creeper at her heels, "You'll have to make her, Drew,"

"Gladly,"

She was grabbed by her arm and forced into the chair where Regina soon bound her in chains. Revolta slipped the mind control webbing over her head shortly afterward.

"Stop struggling dear, it vill only make it vorse for you," Regina chided.

"I'll never join you! Never!"

"Ve'll see about that,"

Minute by minute, bit by bit no matter how hard she struggled Christina found herself slipping, losing control still, she continued to fight.

The minions patrolling the castle grounds had no idea what hit them, zomboys and Horde members were slain or knocked aside by an unseen force while inside the castle Regina and Drew were gaining the upper hand. Christina was weakened, worn down, her own magic having done this. It wouldn't be long now. Soon, they would be able to shape her as they pleased.

Then the door got ripped from its hinges. Creeper ran for cover while the trio of villains turned to face the threat who attacked in a whirlwind of claws and teeth. Drew was knocked on his backside, Torq following soon after both belatedly realizing it was SHAGGY they were facing and he didn't seem blind any longer. Regina cast a shield over Christina to keep the raging beast away while Revolta summoned help.

It was only after the remaining Horde members flooded the room and jumped Shaggy that they managed to subdue him, Regina zapping him out cold before Revolta restrained him with a large, steel-like net.

"Uuuugh...ow. What the heck is up with this half-fleabag?", Drew grunted and groaned in pain as his mother helped him up. "Last I knew he was BLIND!"

"Yeah, an' now he was almost unstoppable", Torq grunted in pain. "It took half'a my Horde ta bring 'im down. And that was after he knocked the other half and Moanica's Zomboys off our pins."

"Indeed", Regina hissed. "This is far beyond the normal rage of ANY lycan mutt!"

"As interesting as his sudden ability to see is, that's not what worries me", Revolta growled. "If he found us, then his friends can't be far behind! CREEPER!"

"Yes, Revolta?" he squeaked, popping out of hiding.

"Raise the draw-bridge! Release all the gator-ghouls and frog-trolls into the moat! The terror-dactyls will guard the roof and all my beasts will attack anyone who approaches!"

"As you command, Revolta!", Creeper cried and shambled away on his roots.

"Grrrrrr! Release my MATE!", Shaggy-wolf snarled as he came to and strained against his bonds.

"YOUR mate?!", Drew hissed at him, back-handing him savagely. "She's MY Princess, you half-breed MUTT! I'll...!"

"Oh, isn't this just precious!", Regina laughed wickedly. "I see now! Even blind as he was, the scrawny mongrel IMPRINTED on her! If you truly wish to destroy him for his transgressions, my Son, then force him to bear witness to the bonding ceremony! It will rip his heart out and break his spirit as nothing else can! He will practically BEG for death."

"And I, being a merciful Lord, will oblige", Drew smirked.

"Get him out of here!," Regina ordered the still recovering Horde members, "Make sure he has a front-row seat. If he tries anything.." she tossed them a silver-coated whip and dagger

They scrambled to obey her using their combined strength to drag him away. With them gone she ordered Drew to go get changed and ready before turning back to where Christina, although placid and calm had a glimmer of resistance in her eyes.

It was time to finish what they had started.

…...

The adults met the teens before continuing in their dash to the castle where, as she'd ordered, Revolta's beasts attacked them. Between Duncan, Clawdeen and, the magic users, however, they were sorely outmatched though they tried their hardest. The terror-dactyls diving from the rooftops to attack the oncoming group with vicious cries. In response Maleficent transformed, taking to the skies and leading them away from those on the ground. The gator-ghouls came in groups. First, they went for Felix who cast an illusion to confuse them while Clawdeen attacked from behind, slaying them which resulted in cries of otherworldly pain that were soon joined with those of the terror-dactyls who fell from the skies as plies of charred bones, raining over the land. Duncan took the next group of gator-ghouls joined by Vincent, Miss Grimwood and, Boodika.

The screams of the felled beasts grew louder and louder, great tremors shaking the land.

Inside the castle, Revolta Regina and Drew tried their utmost to hurry. Their plans, years in the making, were coming unraveled before them.

Meanwhile, back outside, Sugie got to put her claws to the test, slicing through the frog-trolls who neared her, backed by Clawdeen who caught stragglers

By and by the beasts fell dead, slain, charred, in broken husks.

Once the last had fallen the group turned their attention to the castle and the villains within. After getting inside the castle despite the raised drawbridge Maleficent took to the shadows while Felix led them to where the bonding ceremony was currently underway. Duncan ripped the door from its hinges prompting everyone present to turn with snarls.

"VHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE?" Dracula roared.

Christina stood at the front of the room in a wedding dress out of the 17th century, her hands intertwined with Drew's her face void of all emotion. The very definition of a living doll.

"You're late, Dracula," Regina mockingly tsk-ed before turning to the gathered minions, "GET THEM,"

Dracula charged Regina. Boodika, Miss Grimwood and, Vincent went after, Revolta, Felix joining them. Clawdeen, Duncan and, Sugie dealt with the Horde members who ran at them. A few stayed behind to keep an eye on the ever-struggling Shaggy-wolf. Every move he made resulted in a lash with the whip or a cut from the dagger. Drew held tightly to Christina, ready to flee the scene if he had to

Christina, meanwhile quietly watched all the chaos unfold, knowing in the back of her very clouded mind that something just wasn't right. Then she caught sight of the werewolf whose arm was being sliced open. Slowly memories began to flash before her:

"_Sing me another song, the one you taught me to play?"_

"_How very special are we..."_

"_You're a really good singer, Christina,"_

"_No, I'm not, Shaggy,"_

"_I miss you, Christina,"_

"_I miss you too,"_

"_You better go to bed,"_

"_I like, wanna talk to you,"_

"_We can talk tomorrow, Shaggy, goodnight,"_

_Shaggy!_

Drew found himself knocked backward, Christina ripping away from him with a hiss, tearing the over-the-top wedding dress in the process. He lunged for her only to slip on her torn skirt and fall face forward. Tearing the sleeves of the dress she tossed them aside, turning to the very different looking Shaggy.

_What HEX happened to him. _

Before she could come to his aid Drew jumped her, sending her to the ground.

"Why are there so many?" Sugie yelled slicing through yet another minion.

Clawdeen threw one over her shoulder with a shrug, turning to see Regina and Dracula locked in a sword fight, Draculaura not far from them dealing with her own group of minions, Clawd by her side. To her right stood Duncan charring anyone who came near.

Meanwhile, Boodika and the other magic-users were still locked in battle with Revolta who they were quickly overpowering. They collectively ducked when a stray fireball whizzed overhead. It struck Shaggy and although it burnt him it also melted his binds thus freeing him, setting him loose to rampage through the hall and right to where Christina and Drew were still locked in battle.

"I liked it better when you listened to me," he hissed grabbing Christina by her necklace, lifting her from the ground.

The chain broke into pieces flying across the hall and the burning she'd previously dealt with reared it's head once more. Only this time it didn't fry her from the inside out, too weakened to keep the dragon at bay it finally broke free allowing Christina to use it. Use it she did, sweeping through the hall blasting the oncoming minions with ease.

Drew meanwhile, was getting the worst beating of his life while Revolta found herself dizzy and sailing across the room thanks to her adversaries.

Regina and Dracula were still locked in head to head combat.

"Vhen I'm finished vith you, you will stand trial before the court!" Dracula swore.

"No, you vill vatch as your precious niece marries my son,"

"Never,"

"Ve'll see,"

Drew went flying overhead screaming for his mother's help much to her horror. That was the distraction Dracula needed to disarm and knock out Regina who was then bound by Maleficent who had silently, swiftly and, cruelly been taking out those who neared her.

Several minutes and blood-curdling screams later they stood victorious among the minion corpses and bound villains but Shaggy was still worked up, snarling, pacing. They stood in a wide circle to cage him in. Each wondered how to snap him out of this savage enraged state.

"Can't you calm him?" Duncan whispered to Clawdeen.

"I don't have to," she smiled, "Look,"

Christina, having reverted back to normal and having no recollection of transforming was very tired but she put on a smile slowly approaching Shaggy.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm okay, see?"

He seemed unconvinced eyeing the bruises Drew had left her with, snarling.

"I'm okay,"

_Why is he so worked up? _She wondered, nearing him still. _I'm okay now._

Christina held her arms out, allowing him to see the bruises were, thankfully, her only injuries. Shaggy traced the impression her necklace had left making her realize she wasn't wearing it anymore but she pressed on, "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt,"

_He's so bent out of shape over this. It's like when my arm was messed up. How the HEX am I supposed to calm him down?_

Once she was close enough he grabbed onto her and held her against him.

Dracula was ready to intervene but Clawdeen stopped him shaking her head no.

_This keeps getting stranger and stranger. _Christina thought, pondering what to do. She couldn't deny, however, how safe she felt at the moment. She'd always felt safe, at ease around Shaggy. He never failed to make her smile or send her heart racing. She vaguely recalled him charging in tearing apart anything or anyone in his path to get to her. This transformation was because of her?

_He almost skinned those psychos alive and he kept calling me his-Oh my fairy godmother! We IMPRINTED!, _Christina realized to herself, her heart thunderously soaring. _'That first day!' _

"She just figured it out", Clawdeen grinned, elbowing Duncan. "Now just do what comes naturally, ghoulfriend!"

Christina didn't need directions. She kissed him without a care for her audience. The effects were almost immediate. Shaggy calmed returning her kiss in kind as he reverted back to normal, or as normal as a full moon would allow, smiling at her as they separated. For the first time, he was able to see her, his vision having shifted again at some point. There were no shadows, no blurry glimpses. He could see her, see everything, without issue.

"You're beautiful," he whispered causing her to blush, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Shaggy,"

…...

"WHY WAS HE SUDDENLY ABLE TO SEE?" Drew demanded as he, his remaining minions, mother and Godmother were being hauled off.

"He's an Alpha you moron," Clawdeen deadpanned.

Drew screamed like a girl.

"So, you had no idea?" Christina asked Sugie as they passed by the bound villans.

"Nope, Mom's gonna freak!"

"I'm sure Clawdeen can help explain," Christina yawned.

"Tired?"

"Beat and I have no idea why,"

"I think I might," Sugie mumbled nervously.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing,"

Shaggy caught Christina when she stumbled from her tiredness, her feet were leaden.

"Let's like, get you home," he smiled.

"Home?"

He nodded.

She smiled.

"Christy?"

"Yes, Shaggy?"

"Why didn't you like, tell me you had horns?"

"I don't," she replied confusedly.

"Then how do you explain those?"

she could feel him tapping on something. Slowly she reached up, feeling her hand brush against something that wasn't there hours before. Wordlessly, Sugie passed Christina her phone. Upon seeing her reflection her mouth dropped open. This realization was the tipping point that caused her to pass out from tiredness and shock.

…...

Christina was elated but also confused to wake up in her bed the following morning. The events of the previous night tumbled over her like a waterfall, spurring her out of bed where she stumbled over the trio of wolves snoozing beside the trunks she did not remember bringing home. She couldn't even remember going home! Nonetheless, she stumbled her way to her vanity, fingers crossed she had been dreaming.

She hadn't. There were horns. She could see them, feel them when she touched them, they were real. She fell backward landing on the floor in horror before bursting into tears overwhelmed with confusion and fright.

_Why me? What happened? What did I do? Why won't they go away? I DON'T WANT THEM!_

She sobbed bitterly without care. Getting to her feet, she glanced at the mirror, horror written across her face. She shattered the mirror, the glass cutting into her hand but she didn't care. She couldn't look at herself. Dragging herself to the bathroom where she shattered the mirror there too, sinking into the mess of shards sprayed across the tile and embedded in the pink rug in front of the counter.

_I'm NEVER USING MY POWERS AGAIN! _Christina internally screamed once the sobs dried up. Shaking, she glanced at her bleeding hands curling them into fists before quickly averting her gaze.

"Good morning, Christina"

Christina turned toward the rich, regal voice...and saw the same horns!

"I see you've done some...redecorating. I hope it wasn't on my account, my dear."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this to me?" Christina snapped, voice rising in anger, "WHY?"

"I didn't, you did,"

"I'D NEVER"

"Are you sure about that?" Maleficent smirked nodding to where Christina's Halloween costume peeked out of the closet.

Christina continued to seethe, "What are you still doing here?"

"Are you that anxious to get rid of me?"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"No, I spent years searching for you and I'm not going to leave, Christina," Maleficent replied sternly but gently, "Besides, you need to be taught to use your powers,"

"I can control them and I won't be using them ever again,"

"Suppressing them is a dangerous thing, it won't help,"

"I don't even WANT them! They're awful!"

"That's because you don't understand them, Christina,"

"Just leave me alone already!" she choked, "I don't care! I don't care about my powers! I just don't! So, go away!"

Maleficent left only to give her some space but was saddened by the sobs that she heard.

…...

**This was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter but there's so much going on, so much to cover that I had to cut it in half. Holiday madness is upon me. **

**Please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to talk to her right now," Vincent solemnly stated when Maleficent returned downstairs.

"I only wanted to speak with her-"

"About the kingdom, she doesn't want,"

"It's hers regardless,"

"I know that!"

"She plans to suppress her powers,"

"But, that's impossible" Miss Grimwood exclaimed, "She'll hurt herself, magic is as natural as breathing!"

"She doesn't see that," Boodika sadly replied, "She's too frightened,"

…...

Upstairs, Christina felt she traded one nightmare for another. A broken mirror is still a mirror and everywhere she looked she saw her reflection, the horns she didn't want. Crawling from the bathroom back to her bedroom where she threw open the balcony doors. As much as she had longed to come home, being changed made her stomach turn and she couldn't handle it. She shot into the sky, a one-way bullet with no intent to stop any time soon. Higher and higher. Hoping to get away from the mess her life was becoming.

Her mentors and family none the wiser.

…...

"What happened here?" Sugie gasped upon entering Christina's room a few hours later, "Careful where you step Shaggy,"

Mirror shards were sprayed across the floor, boxes were overturned and the balcony doors were left open.

"Like, Christina's not in here," Shaggy stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Sugie questioned, cringing at the shattered mirror.

"Her scent's old, she like, hasn't been here for a few hours, can't you tell?"

"Still not used to this, Shaggy," Sugie reminded him, "Where do you think she went?"

"I like, have an idea," he replied, turning to leave.

"Shouldn't we tell-"

"No, come on,"

…...

Fists clenched, body racked with pain, Christina sat on the ground trying her hardest to quell the magic that burned at her fingertips. She didn't want it! Didn't wish to use it and yet, it was fighting her as it never had before!

_STOP ALREADY!_ she internally screamed, _GO AWAY!_

The smell of smoke met her nose causing her to glance down in horror. Her hands were burning the grass. There was no fire, but the grass was charred black, sizzling still when she removed her hands, holding them in front of her with self-loathing. Her powers were a curse. They caused destruction and unhappiness. Stopping them was becoming more difficult by the second, pain spiraling throughout her body. Something was stirring inside her, putting her on edge and making her sick with fear.

_**Let me out again**_

_Please just go away!_

"Christina,"

Startled, she looked up to see Shaggy emerge from the trees. He stopped directly before her, sat down and reached for her hand but, she pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you, Shaggy," she whispered tearfully.

"Christina-"

"It's bad, out of control again and I can't stop it!" she sobbed.

She meant her magic, Shaggy knew that and yet, he reached for her hand again, ignoring his sister's tense breathing behind him. Slowly, calmly he grabbed Christina's hand, holding firmly to it when she tried to pull away.

"Shaggy, I-I can't-"

He moved so that he was right beside her, holding to her wrist the entire time before wrapping an arm around her, tracing patterns into her back until she calmed.

"See?" he asked lifting her hand, "You can control it, Christina,"

"Barely"

"Let's get you home now-"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay," Shaggy soothed, "We don't have to go back right now,"

"I don't want to go back,"

"Why?"

"My life's upside down,"

"Like, so is mine,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom's throwing a fit,"

"Why?"

"I'm blind again," Shaggy calmly replied, "I can like, only see when I'm transformed and Mom doesn't understand even after Clawdeen like, tried to explain it,"

"She'll come around,"

"I hope so," Shaggy nodded, "Now why is your life upside down?"

"The powers I can barely, a grandmother who I hardly know telling me I have to run a kingdom and THESE," Christina growled, guiding Shaggy's hand to her horns, "They won't go away and I have no idea how I got them to begin with as if I wasn't enough of a freak!" she was crying again much to Shaggy's dismay.

"Hey, first of all, you are NOT a freak you are like the most beautiful girl on the earth. Secondly, are the horns really that bad?"

"I want them to go away," Christina grumbled, "I don't want them,"

"I like, seem to recall your Halloween costume featuring horns not too different from these," he traced one with his finger.

"I could get rid of those if I wanted," she reminded him, "I can't get rid of these, I've tried,"

"You don't remember how you like, got them?"

"No,"

"I do," Sugie mumbled.

Christina looked at her for an explanation.

"You um," Sugie began, "were fighting with Drew, he ripped your necklace off and you...transformed,"

"Huh?"

"Into a dragon,"

"I _WHAT_?" Christina shrieked.

"Christina-" Shaggy tried to reason.

But, Christina didn't hear him, she couldn't over the pounding of her heart. She couldn't remember any of what Sugie told her yet, it had to be the case.

"Christina-" Shaggy tried once more.

Now, she was curled into a ball. The more worked up she became the more frantic it made Shaggy as he tried to regain her attention and help her. It proceeded to get worse and worse until they both transformed. Christina flew off and Shaggy raced after her leaving Scooby and Sugie in the dust

"That could have gone better," Sugie chuckled humorlessly.

…...

"Christina's gone!" Draculaura declared, racing down the stairs, Sibella at her heels.

"Gone?" Dracula repeated worriedly.

"The balcony doors were open but she's gone," Sibella explained.

"Why would she be gone?" Miss Grimwood questioned.

"She's running," Maleficent declared.

"She wouldn't do that," Vincent reasoned, "She's gone to clear her head. She doesn't do well indoors when she's stressed,"

"I think we have more to worry about," Sibella said, shakily pointing out the window.

A large purple dragon flew past.

"The dragon's controlling her," Maleficent darkly observed, "She's spent so many years suppressing it,"

"Vhat do ve do?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Dracula,"

Shaggy ran past.

"He'll help her,"

…...

Shaggy, much to his own surprise, had little problem keeping up with Christina. It was getting her to stop that was the issue. Maybe he could cut her off? Then again, she could fly so that wouldn't be effective. He had to get her to stop! Soon or she'd disappear and they'd have to search all over again! Racking his brain for ideas he was thankful when she stopped, just under a large tree, curling around it. Snapping when he neared her, causing him to realize that it wasn't Christina he was facing but the dragon that had been locked inside her all these years. Putting his hands up in surrender he continued to near the much larger creature.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you, I like, just want Christina,"

Snarls and smoke.

"She's scared, she doesn't understand," Shaggy continued, "Like, you can't do this to her, she didn't know about you. You were like, hurting her when you like, should realize she's the one that needs to be in control. She's the one in control, you're just using her fear against her,"

The dragon blinked disappearing, leaving a scared, confused Christina in its place. Shaggy relaxed knowing he'd gotten through, knowing this wouldn't be able to happen again of that he was certain. He rushed to her side, helping her to stand even though tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I think," he said quietly, "That it's time you got home, you need rest,"

even though it was still morning and the day hadn't really begun for Christina she wasn't going to argue, the confusion whirling through her head was enough to make anyone tired. She didn't object when Shaggy picked her up and carried her home, up the stairs and to her bedroom, laying her back onto the bed.

"Like, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Christina mumbled, shifting to her side, away from the door.

He left closing the door behind him, now calm he reverted back to normal but he walked downstairs without issue.

"How is she?" Maleficent asked when he passed by.

He turned to the adults, he could feel them, Draculaura and, Sibella watching him, awaiting an answer.

"She's scared, you've scared her out of her mind," he replied truthfully, "I like, don't know how things work where you're from but to like, show up here and tell Christina, whose entire life is here, that she needs to come with you and rule a kingdom. That scares her, the horns scare her, knowing she can turn into a dragon scares her," He stepped out to leave adding, "Besides, I wouldn't let you take her away,"

Maleficent turned to the others after Shaggy left, "I didn't intend to scare her. I don't want to push her away,"

"You don't understand her," Sibella mumbled but Maleficent still heard her.

"What don't I understand?"

…...

Draculaura had gone down for a nap Christina had already had hers so she was lonely. Aunt Vana was napping and Uncle Dracula was working so Christina was resigned to the family room where a movie had been put in. One of her favorite movies. She happily plopped down on the couch to watch it

sometime later when Dracula poked his head in to check on her he found the entire room dripping in a magic makeover. Instead of the cozy family room, Dracula found the gold ballroom from Beauty and The Beast. Christina sat in the center of the floor her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her as she hummed the song. She had done this. Her powers had surfaced and it looked like she wasn't even aware of what she'd done yet! The dark magic sparkles of her occasionally fluttering wings had filled the room and affected the transformation according to the sparkles of wonder in her eyes as she watched Belle and the Beast dance together on-screen.

He was silently thankful she'd grown out of her Sleeping Beauty obsession or he might have walked in on something a lot worse.

"Vhat are you looking at, My Love?", Vana asked from behind him.

"Shh!", he urged softly, then motioned her to come closer. He pointed inside wordlessly, and she looked. She had to stifle a gasp of awed surprise.

"She's just as powerful as her mother vas," Vana whispered.

Dracula nodded.

"Vhat do we do?"

"Ve vait,"

Only when the scene ended did Christina look away from the screen gasping as she did so.

"Pretty. Pretty," Christina giggled before spotting her aunt and uncle in the doorway. The shock of seeing them caused a ripple effect reversing the magic that'd she had cast.

"Am I in trouble?"

Dracula didn't respond instead, he picked up his trembling niece, "You aren't in trouble," he finally whispered when she started to cry.

Vana returned with a long slender box that she gave to Christina,. The young girl confusedly lifted the lid and stared at the object inside.

"It's a wand, your wand, Christina,"

"Mine?"

"From your Mommy,"

"But where is Mommy?"

…...

A few weeks later:

Christina was not having the best of days. This magic, her magic scared her. With a simple thought, she could affect things without meaning to. She couldn't control when it happened. Today had not been kind to her. It started with wanting chocolate milk and just got worse. Her clothes, she changed them, wishing those around her would stop, they froze. If she wanted quiet those around her lost their voices. Now, she sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, trying to calm herself while she watched Anastasia. This movie often cheered her up. She laughed at Anya and Dimitri who bickered like children, giggled at Bartok the bat's antics, knew the words to every song. If the movie had one downside it was the villain. Rasputin. She wasn't scared of him, he had plenty of funny moments he was just unnerving a literal corpse falling to pieces. The way he snuck into Anya's dreams, trying to kill her. It wasn't pleasant.

He was onscreen now, ranting and raving making Christina roll her eyes.

Vana poked her head in around this time, seeing Christina so absorbed in the movie that was on the TV. It made her smile. Careful not to make any noise, Vana crept behind the couch.

Christina screamed as someone grabbed her shoulders, blood running cold at the scream that joined hers. Spinning around she saw the source. Aunt Vana was on fire. The fire was her doing she realized. She'd hurt her.

…...

"It's happening again, Daddy,"

Dracula quickly followed his five-year-old daughter to Christina's bedroom. He'd bought her a little TV of her own so if she accidentally gave the room a magic makeover no one would get hurt or be caught up in it. Entering her room now he wasn't surprised to find it had been transformed again. This time into a sun-filled forest with fuzzy animals scampering about. Although Christina was slowly getting a handle on her powers these magic makeovers were still a common thing. Something which Draculaura clearly enjoyed as she ran off to chase the rabbits while Christina remained glued to the TV screen completely unaware of what she was doing.

When the scene ended Christina finally turned away from the screen gasping in surprise at what she had done to her bedroom. Seeing her Uncle in the doorway was enough to reverse what had happened before Christina promptly burst into tears.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she cried, "I'm sorry,"

She stood from the floor and threw herself into her nearby bed. Draculaura followed her climbing onto the bed beside her and patting her arm.

Dracula soon joined them, pulling Christina onto his lap as she continued to sob.

"I-I can't help it," she cried, "Too much-too much,"

"You're still learning, Sweetheart. It's okay," Dracula promised.

"Too much,"

…...

The more her powers grew so did her fear of them. Even after Dracula enlisted the help of Miss Grimwood, Vincent and, Boodika who all tried their utmost to teach her. One simple movement would spark her magic. A mere thought would cause a chain reaction.

It scared her.

Dracula clung tightly to his still sobbing niece. Her powers were growing and she didn't like it. Several minutes earlier the dining room table had been on fire. She'd been unhappy and when she slammed her hands down she set the table ablaze. Her powers caused mayhem and destruction. Why? Why was she cursed?

"It's okay, Christina, it's okay, you're learning," Dracula soothed,

"I don't want them! They're scary!" she cried, "Take them away,"

"I can't Christina, it isn't possible,"

"No! NO! I don't want magic!"

"I'm sorry, Christina,"

…...

Maleficent opened the door quietly under the assumption that Christina was asleep only to find this wasn't the case. The shattered glass had been swept aside, balcony doors closed and cloth now covered every reflective surface. Christina lay with her back to Maleficent, weeping quietly.

"Christina,"

"Go away," the teen mumbled, "I told you, I don't want to rule a kingdom,"

But, Maleficent refused to go, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I only wish to talk,"

Christina didn't respond.

"I know I've scared you, I'm sorry about that,"

The tears although quiet continued to flow.

"Won't you at least look at me?"

Begrudgingly, Christina sat up, flinching away when Maleficent reached out to touch her. Hand falling to her side, Maleficent continued, "I know I've put a lot on you in the short time you've known me and for that, I apologize, you are first and foremost my granddaughter, my family."

Still, Christina was silent, guarded. Scared.

"And, if you'd let me, I wish to help you with your magic, show you it's not something to be feared,"

"It causes trouble," Christina hissed, "I don't want it,"

"You just don't understand your powers. They can do many beautiful things if you understood them,"

"You cursed an infant," Christina said stubbornly, arms folded across her chest, "How is that beautiful?"

"The fairy tale, as written in the Storybook of Legends neglects the greater truth", Maleficent sighed ruefully. "I did not curse Aurora because I was not invited to her royally presentation to the kingdom. I cursed her to punish her father for how deeply he wronged me and your mother."

"What do you mean?", she asked dubiously.

"I had hoped to explain this part at a later date, given your reactions earlier, But I suppose there is no avoiding it any longer", she replied. "Long ago, I sought the hand of Oberon, Lord of the Fae. But he chose my childhood friend Titania to be his Queen. It was his rejection that turned me Dark. He granted me rule over the Dark Fae and arranged a fae marriage for me so I could produce heirs. Your Aunt Lucinda was born of that, and she ALONE. Your mother had a different father, one who I'd loved with all my heart. Alissa was conceived of my true love."

"What does that have to do with it?", Christina asked.

"Your grandfather was Human. The first human to show me respect and admiration, and he was quite handsome. I grew to love him with all my heart. We spent one glorious night together under the full moon. When I awoke in the morning, I could feel the spark of life within me, and immediately loved our child. I turned to tell my lover of our joy, but he was gone...as were my glorious wings", Maleficent said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Though I gave him my heart, he didn't really love me. It had all been a lie to get close enough to me to take my wings in the hope of breaking my hold and protection of my kingdom and win the hand of a would-be conquering king's daughter so he could become a king himself. His name...was Steffan."

Christina gasped as the implication set in. King Steffan was the father of Aurora! That means...!

"Lucinda does not know this", Maleficent told her. "She was angry enough that I always favored Alissa over her in her eyes and that Alissa was born with the dragonmark. Had she known her little sister was born of true love in my heart...? Well, you can imagine."

Quietly Christina worked to process what she had been told. Maleficent's true motivations for doing such an evil thing. While she didn't condone it she understood, though the logic seemed skewed and, she understood she'd been told something very few knew about.

Even with this understanding she still tensed when Maleficent laid a hand on her arm, she didn't pull away, relaxing after a moment" despite the tears that still rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, Christina, let me teach you,"

"So I can rule a kingdom."

"You don't have to rule, not until you're both of age and ready,"

"I'd still have to leave, my family, my friends," she choked.

"You don't ever have to give up anyone you love", Maleficent assured the crying girl. "As Queen, you would have the power to travel the realms at will and with ease. The normal limits of the portals do not apply to such as we, my dear."

After a tense silence, Christina finally spoke.

"I'll think about it,"

…...

Returning home, Shaggy, Sugie, and, Scooby found Fred and the girls waiting for them.

"You found her?" Daphne asked softly while Shaggy sat down.

"Brought her home last night," Shaggy nodded.

"How is she?" Fred dared to ask.

"Shaken,"

Silence fell over the group.

"Thanks for the lead," Sugie finally said.

"And the map," Shaggy added, "That castle, like, didn't want to be found,"

"No problem,"

"Can we start over?" Velma finally pleaded.

"yes," Shaggy nodded, "We can,"

…...

Shaggy returned to the castle later to check-in on Christina and to discuss their relationship, however nervous that made him.

"Christina," he knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Hi, Shaggy, come in," Christina greeted, now calmed down.

The two sat down on her bed, Shaggy grabbing onto her hands as he always did.

"Feel better?" he whispered.

"Much,"

"That's good," he nodded, "Draculaura told me you like, managed to have a civil conversation with Maleficent,"

"I did," Christina sighed as Shaggy slipped his arm around her.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Whoa," Christina giggled, "Calm down,"

"Well, what are you like, not telling me?"

"She wants to teach me how to control my magic,"

"And what did you say?"

"I'd think about it,"

"Have you?"

"Still thinking,"

Shaggy chuckled before becoming serious, "Christina?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk about us,"

"What about us?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"There's nowhere to really go except eventual marriage, you imprinted on me and whether you remember it or not, repeatedly referred to me as your mate during your rampage,"

Shaggy flushed red, embarrassed but at the same time, he was...proud? He knew it was right. Christina brought him back to reality with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Shaggy,"

"I love you more, Christina,"

and he kissed her to prove it.

…...

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER:**

"Hi, Shaggy,"

"When do you come home, Christina?"

"Soon, very, very soon," Christina giggled, tapping the mirror with a grin, "Are you ready or did I pull my keyboard out for nothing?"

"No, I'm ready but can we play the lullaby again?"

"I was thinking," she said slyly, "That we could do something else,"

Before Shaggy could ask what she meant the ground dropped out from under him, only for a moment, however as he was steadied

"It worked!" Christina cried throwing her arms around her very surprised and just as happy boyfriend.

"Like, you've been learning," he smiled.

"Grandmother says I'm a fast learner," Christina nodded eagerly, "Ready for your piano lesson?"

"I'd rather stay like this," Shaggy whispered, holding Christina tightly.

"Whatever you want," she smiled.

The two fell to the floor, neither minding much. Too content to really care.

"Marry me?" Shaggy pleaded, "Please, marry me,"

"Yes"

THE END.

…...

**NO SEQUEL NO SERIES! **

**A role-reversal? In a few months maybe.**

**As always a big thank you goes to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for his help and support.**

**Please, review!**


End file.
